Chosen of the Crimson Dragon
by Latina shewolf
Summary: Many years ago, the King of the People of the Stars ruled them, but for a short time a Queen rose above the rest and now history threatens to repeat itself again. Marie thought she was truly going to die with her daughter and the rest of her friends. Now the Crimson Dragon tells her that her purpose in this life is just about to start YGO5D'sXxmen although it is in the YGO5D world
1. Prologue

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's only the idea of the Prologue. I don't own the lyrics to Lavender's Blue. If anyone wants to see a visual of the Queen please check "** **latinashewolf. deviantart art/ YGO-5Ds -X-Men -Queen -of-the -Crimson-Light- 602347788" please remove the spaces. Enjoy**

* * *

Prologue - A Shining Light Among the Darkness

5,000 years ago during the time of the Pre-Inca civilization, located upon Andes as a civilization known as the People of the Stars. There was a temple known as the Stairway of the Crimson Dragon or popularly known by the people as the Sky Temple.

The People of the Stars were ruled, mainly by a man known as the "Star Dragon King." He was the ruler in the Sky Temple and represented his people. The Star Dragon King received all knowledge from their God, the Dragon Star which he would pass this knowledge to his people.

Ever since the beginning, the People of the Stars lived under the reign by one man, the one chosen to "communicate" with the Dragon Star. His name has been lost through history, but very little information has been revealed about the Star Dragon King. However what many historians failed to discover was how he came to ruling the People of the Stars, or the fact that at one point the People of the Stars lived under the reign of a Queen, heiress of the King, but only reigned for a short time.

Well let's start from the beginning.

The People of the Stars began as a small village, humble always working praying to the Dragon Star, only run by selected individuals known as the "Council". What the village didn't realize was that the "Council" was working on something, something much more sinister.

No one in the village wanted to believe it true. But they were having their clouds of doubt. Weather suddenly grew colder, animals fled the lands, and it was as if the atmosphere was warning the villagers that evil was approaching.

Then the children were disappearing and the Council dismissed the villagers' fears. While many villagers believed that the "Council" would solve the problem, two people saw the threat that was approaching the village. This duo recently arrived to the village, only humble travelers trying to find their place in the world. The travelers were an amnesiac father and daughter pair, spending their time in trying to find a home to call theirs. What made them unique among the others was a power each of them had. Because of the gift they had, they soon became a feared pair.

Anyways, while majority of the village believed that the "Council" has the village's best interest to heart, no one realized that the missing children had not run off. No, they were kidnapped as offerings.

The "Council" believed while they had their God the Dragon Star, the council members believed that their village would become invincible if they could harness the power of the King of the Netherworld. The members of the "Council" were prepared to offer the village's children as an offering to the King of the Netherworld.

The week before a full moon, they told the villagers that they were going to be in a closed meeting to find the children and that they would remain locked in the temple of the Dragon Star until they find a lead. But when night arose, all 7 members of the council took the imprisoned village children out of the sleeping village and deep into the mountains where it was said that the Temple of the King of the Netherworld lies.

At the same time the Dragon Star sent a vision to the people and appeared in their dreams in the form known as the "Crimson Dragon." He warned the villagers of the "Council" member's treason and while the villagers were in disbelief at what the "Council" was doing, several villagers found the temple of the Dragon Star destroyed and evidence that the children were confined within the temple. With that the villagers were in grief at the whereabouts of the young children, and who would save them.

The foreign father and daughter travelers volunteered themselves to find the children without hesitation. Immediately they left the village with the small essentials they carry and a will of burning fire they hunted and tracked the "Council" and the innocent children.

The villagers were left with nothing else to do but pray long and hard for the safety of the children.

The father and daughter pair found the temple and with stealth and swiftness, they managed to retrieve the children.

The 7 members of the "Council" chanted the summoning of the King of the Netherworld promising 7 offerings in exchange for power. The statue of the King of the Netherworld awoke and a shadow made its way to take the children one by one. However to the surprise of the "Council" one by one the children disappeared and in exchange a member of the "Council" was bleeding.

The last member drew his dagger when he smelled it, the tinge of sulfur. The final member turned to see the father and daughter pair appeared in a cloud of smoke around them. The father tackled the council member to the ground making his hands to a fist and three claws made of bone pop out of his knuckles. The final "Council" member in the corner of his eyes saw the teenage daughter grab the child from the offering table and disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke. In his fury the Council man managed to slash the clawed traveler's cheek, but to his surprise the slash stitched up on his own and the man was healed instantly. The clawed traveler managed to stab the final Council man in the stomach just as the temple shook, caving in upon its self.

The daughter appeared in front of the last Council member only to grab her father and disappear in a cloud of smoke once more. Screams were heard from the outside the temple and when the cave in stopped, the father and daughter saw the "Council" members bodies to have disappeared and at the side of the King of the Netherworld was 7 new statues.

They were a: spider, monkey, lizard, giant, hummingbird, whale, and condor. They were then known as the servants of the King of the Netherworld, the Earthbound Immortals.

Relieved that "Council" received their justice the father and daughter pair held onto the children and each other and vanished in a cloud of blue smoke without a second thought.

A villager gathering herbs saw the duo arrive as well as the missing children and yelled to the villagers that they have arrived. A hero's welcome was given to the foreign travelers.

By nighttime while the party was going strong, the Dragon Star appeared in the form of a dragon covered in flames, the Crimson Dragon. The Crimson Dragon told the villagers this:

 _"Because the leaders you believed fell on a dark path, the village will forever be marked as a target by the King of the Netherworld. I will move the village to a new place where I ask you to make a new temple, but more a stairway for your new leaders to receive my knowledge when evil threatens once more. My people, I ask you to wait until the end of the month to choose your new leader."_

With that said, the village was engulfed in a whirl of crimson flames, and within moments the village was brought to a new area where the fields were bigger, and definitely more space for the village to grow.

A month has passed and the village had changed significantly. New homes were made and the temple for the Dragon Star rose. The father and daughter travelers even made themselves a place in the village.

Seamstresses worked to make the clothes to their new leaders.

Even without their God the Dragon Star telling them who was chosen, made had their suspicions to who would be their new leader. The father and daughter pair, they were the only ones surprised that they were chosen. The villagers agreed that they would take the people's interest to heart, also protect the people.

It was then that the village becomes the village of the People of the Stars, ruled by the royal family, the Star Dragon King and his daughter Princess of the Shining Light. They swore to use their gifts to protect the People of the Stars.

The Star Dragon king's gift was that he had a healing factor which allowed him to heal instantly at a constant rate. Because of this, he hasn't aged for a long time, almost immortal. He also had animal like senses and bone claws from his knuckles. He had no memories of his life previously except when he first found his daughter.

The Princess of the Shining Light was rather different. She had a talent of copying talents that her skin touches. Her father found her as a baby left on the road 30 years ago when he woke up with no memories of his past. When she was 16 her gift appeared.

She hasn't aged since then.

She basically constantly copies her father's gift aging at the same rate as him.

The father and daughter pair lived in a small village for 18 years, when the father realized that his daughter wasn't aging. He wanted to search for clues of his past. A psychic in the village told him of more individuals like him and his daughter out there.

So then the pair had traveled, far and wide only meeting some people with strange but wonderful gifts like them.

The daughter vowed to use her copied gifts to help the people in any way possible.

Decades had passed and while the village flourished, the King and Princess never aged.

The King would be found meditating in the temple of the Dragon Star or solving village problems. He would welcome travelers to the village and keep an eye for any threat upon the village.

Now the Princess as she vowed kept her word and helped the village in any way possible. She would be found using her healing talents she learned to the sick wiping the tears of fretful children, or telling stories of her travels to the elderly. She would be found helping the farmers with their crop, or having tea with her father telling him about his day. Her father had a garden of flowers just for his daughter and she would spend hours picking flowers and making bouquets for expecting mothers, the ill or elderly, or just a way to past time.

Despite the fact that she never aged for decades, it never discouraged the suitors. But the Princess would smile kindly and said every time a suitor makes a request, "I will allow myself to be courted if my father finds his other half that he wishes to court." The King ever stubborn refused to take a wife for decades.

Decades had passed and all was calm until one day, during the Star Dragon King's meditation, he received a vision from the Dragon Star of a village massacred and survivors fleeing for their lives. Cloaked figures were chasing villagers while the entire village burned to the ground. Immediately the King sent word to have his scouts as well as himself to search for survivors. The small team of brave volunteers came forth and lead by the King himself went ahead. The Princess took over her father's role, easing her peoples fear.

A week passed and the King with his team arrived back with the village survivors. The oddest thing was that the village was made up of individuals whom had gifts they were born with. While some were not so visible, other village survivors had visible indications of their gifts such as: wings, animal traits etc.

It was then that the King fell in love.

It wasn't love at first sight. The King had his moments of being "a grumpy old man," but to his surprise one of the village survivors managed to bring out the best and worst of him. It was comical, watching the King outwitted by a woman that barely reached his shoulders.

Many of the elders were pleased to see their King smitten to someone. Their King spent a century watching everyone live and die and only his daughter remaining as ageless as him. Elders believed that their King should take a wife and allow his legacy to continue.

The Dragon Star appeared before the King with another vision. The Dragon Star warned the King that there would be threat of the King of the Netherworld once more.

The Dragon Star requested that the King chooses 6 people to become his servants to be entrusted with his power, for they would be known as the Signers. The King was asked to choose wisely for the servant he would choose to carry the Mark of the Hand, for that servant must have a strong sibling to protect them and that sibling would hold the Mark of the Heart. The Dragon Star also showed the King how the individual who would hold the mark of the Head would bring his daughter happiness.

The Dragon Star added how he would need the Princess to choose an additional three members to become her "Guardians." Now the Guardians had a very different role to fulfill. Their role was to protect the Princess and any heirs she may have. The reason being is that unlike the King, the Princess is in danger of becoming a weapon to be used against the Dragon Star. Her life force can awaken the King of the Netherworld as well as his army to bring the world to darkness. The Dragon Star provided the Princess a gift for her. It was a ruby pendant that glowed to warn the Princess of evil approaching. The Guardians like the King and Princess were born with certain gifts.

The King spent long and hard time deciding who would become the servants of the Dragon Star just as himself and his daughter. Eventually he made his choices and invited the six servants to his home to explain everything. It was then that the King realized that the villager he chose to represent the Mark of the Head was a teenager the same age as his daughter.

The King always saw the male teenager trying to gather the courage to speak to his daughter but would fail constantly. The most he managed was being a good friend to his daughter, but that was all the relationship was. The King in his vision saw that the Signers for the Hand and Heart were newborn orphans. The father had passed away months earlier and mother died during childbirth.

The King decided then that all the individuals chosen and marked by the Crimson Dragon were to live closer to him in order to begin training. For war, while it was slowly approaching its threat still hovered over the People of the Stars.

The Princess had also chosen her three Guardians and she also began training them to practice with their gifts. Travelers would come to the village in awe of the power that was held. Other villages would send diplomats to agree in becoming allies. Many became in awe of Signers calling upon allies of the Duel Monster Spirit World to come to their aide.

One of the Duel Monster Spirits, a spellcaster known as Arcanite (A.N. he is the card Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode) became fond of the Princess. He taught the family that there are some individuals whose soul could take form of a Duel Spirit and it can be summoned through practice and sheer will. A book was later given to the King of the techniques and summoning of all spellcasters from the Duel Monster Spirit World.

It was known as "the Book of Spellcasters."

It was during the first five years of the Signers and Guardians training that the best and worst thing could have happen.

It was the best thing to ever happen because, the Princess of Shining Light and the Signer with the Mark of the Head fell in love.

It was also the worst thing to happen was because, not everyone was pleased with the news.

Another woman fell in love with the handsome Signer and never knew of where his affections truly lied until the King made an announcement of his daughter's engagement with the Signer with the Mark of the Head.

Fury raged in the woman and it was then that darkness filled her heart and consumed her. Unfortunately no one knew of a certain woman plotting her vengeance.

By the time it was found out, it was too late.

A few years passed and the Princess gave birth to a little girl and it was then that the King announced two things. He was going to pass the crown to his daughter and secondly, he would continue the legacy by taking on a wife as his daughter has taken on a husband. Soon the Princess became Queen of Crimson Light for when she became Queen; the Dragon Star blessed her with a gift for when she attacks to defend she would be consumed by a fiery light.

It was then that she had decided to continue aging just as her husband.

Her father however the night before the Coronation had lingering worry for his daughter's life. He consulted with the Dragon Star and came to an agreement to take away his gift of never aging. He wanted to age alongside his wife and the Dragon Star had the King's gift split into three and placed on the Guardian's arm. It was then that it turned into a mark which came to be known to be the Mark of the Phoenix, for no matter how many times the Guardians would be knocked down, they will rise up again. The mark gave the Guardians a chance to heal faster from fatal injuries they would get if anyone tried to take or harm the future Queen and her heirs.

During the Coronation, no one noticed one individual disappear in the stillness of the night.

Five years passed when the Queen received the warning that the servants of the King of the Netherworld has arisen. That one of their own has betrayed them and would stop at nothing until their revenge is complete.

The Guardians of the Queen called forth their Duel Monster allies to fight the shadowed servants of the King of the Netherworld. The Signers called upon their Spirit partners and joined forced to fight the Earthbound Immortals.

It was a rough battle and the Signers prayed for the Dragon Star to hear their pleas. The Dragon Star came from the heavens and with the united force of the Signers, they bound the 7 Earthbound Immortals.

In retaliation when the Earthbound Immortals were sealed within the Nazca Lines, they managed to drag the Ancient Fairy Dragon with them nearly killing the Signer with the Mark of the dragon hand. The Signer with the Mark of the Heart couldn't allow his sister to die, so he bound his spirit to hers, thus sharing his soul Spirit with her. But it was said that the sister Signer would always be at a frail state until she is reunited with her soul spirit the Ancient Fairy Dragon. The brother lost his abilities, even seeing the ghosts of the Duel Monster Spirit World.

While that occurred, no one saw the blitz attack on the Queen's daughter until it was too late.

After all, no one expected that during the attack, there would actually be 8 Earthbound Immortals.

The woman jealous of the Queen winning the Signer's affections went to the temple of the King of the Netherworld and bargained her soul in exchange for vengeance. The King of the Netherworld gave her a time limit of 5 years with powers to capture duel spirits to become part of his army and to prepare to unleash the rest of the Earthbound Immortals to the People of the Stars.

The woman became an Earthbound Immortal and she became the first Dark Signer with the Mark of the Serpent.

During the attack, everyone was split up and during the panic two of the Guardians went to look for the Queen's daughter, each of them thinking that the other two Guardians are with the Queen.

Because of this, they fell into a trap where they thought they saw the little girl held hostage by the Dark Signer. No one knew that many duel spirits were captured and corrupted by evil the Dark Signer spread. The Guardians were trapped when they realized that they were fooled by the Dark Signer.

The Queen and the final Guardian saw just beyond the village a malicious looking creature making havoc. It was then that the Queen and final Guardian were attacked by the corrupted Duel Spirits. The Guardian had no choice but to hold off the brainwashed Duel Spirits while the Queen sent her soul Duel spirit to hold off the serpent looking creature while she looked for its Summoner.

It was then that she found her daughter already bleeding to a slow death. The Queen furiously began to seal the Earthbound Immortal when she was attacked by the jealous Dark Signer and thus the fight began. The Queen couldn't do anything for her daughter quicker because if she took her daughter away, there was no telling what damage the Earthbound Immortal could do even with her dragon soul spirit helping.

The Queen was winning the battle against the dark Signer so in the Dark Signer's retribution she made her way to dealing a killing blow to the Queen's daughter.

The Queen took the blow instead.

The Guardians arrived and began bound the crazed Dark Signer to the Nazca Lines alongside the Earthbound Immortal serpent. By then the Queens dragon soul spirit let out a cry, a warning that her master was close to death. Unfortunately it was that single moment that the Dark Signer created a spell to curse everyone around. However, the only male Guardian saw it and unable to do anything else threw himself in front of the dying Princess seeing as his fellow comrade failed to protect the Queen from the curse. He was hit with twice the amount. However, only the Queen saw him take twice the amount.

The Guardian who was with the Queen last bound the despicable Dark Signer only left with dread for realizing that her and her comrades failed their duty, not only that but taking the blast the curse fatally injured everyone.

Two of the Guardians tried to use their marks to heal the Queen and Princess, however because of the curse that was placed on them, every time they used their mark they were draining their own life force and the life force of the Queen and Princess.

The only Guardian weakly called upon the Dragon Star to help when she realized that in just a few moments her comrades, the Queen and Princess were close to death's door.

The Dragon Star replied:

 _"death is death, it cannot be reversed no matter the cost. If you perform a spell of reincarnation you can ensure that your souls would one day be reborn. However the spell needs an offering. If all three Guardians agree to forfeit their marks, then one day the Guardians, the Queen, the Princess and Signers would be reborn once again._

 _Beware the Earthbound Immortals would once again rise to the shadows when the day arrives the Queen and Princess would be hunted once again._

 _Because of the dark curse placed, those marked would only have nothing but death and despair to look forward to in their life. The one who performs the reincarnation spell can mark certain individuals in danger of not being reborn. My doing so, I will be able to find the individuals and bring them to my domain until it is time to awaken._

 _The Marks of the Dragon will pass on to successors and choose who is deemed worthy to carry on the light. If the one holding the Mark of the Dragon is deemed unworthy, the Mark will disappear from the individual and choose another deemed worthy. This would continue until the first Signers reincarnated soul and the Marks of the Dragon find each other once more. When it happens, the Signers all reincarnated together the Queen and her daughter will appear once again._

 _Because the reincarnation spell is powerful it will take away everything from you. Your gift you were blessed with, as well as your life once you perform the spell. Only the Queen would be able to awaken your gift in the next life. None of the Guardians would retain their powers of the mark, or their mark or memories of the past. The two Guardians are going to be following the Queen every time they are reborn. It is their job to find you and have the Queen awaken your gift you were blessed with the day you were born."_

With that being said, the only Guardian with a heavy heart summoned the "the Book of Spellcasters" that was given to the King.

The King as well as the Signers arrived to the scene only to be informed of the situation. Despite the reluctance and sorrow the Signers complied with the final Guardian's last request.

The Queen's husband said a tearful goodbye to his beloved and his pride and joy as they took their last breaths.

At the last Guardian's final breath of the spell, crimson light flashed through everyone and marks of the Phoenix vanished and it was then that the final Guardian took her last breath alongside her comrades, Queen and Princess.

Since that moment, the Signer with the Mark of the Head never smiled again for the pain of losing his family in a single moment was too great to bear. It was then that he held a poker face maintaining all emotions holding nothing more than a calm facade. The Signer vowed that he would never love anyone and would reincarnate many times over until he once again reunite with his family.

It was tragic to hear a family break. 5,000 years passed and the Marks of the Dragon continued to change to find the one. It wasn't until one day the Signers were all reincarnated.

While the reincarnated souls of the Signers slept, their Marks burned bright and they only tossed and turn restlessly as they slept on. None of them aware of what the future holds for them. Their Marks showed a vision to the now Chosen Signers.

They saw a field of flowers, all different colors, different shapes and sizes. In the middle of the field was a woman sitting on the ground dressed in an elegant emerald green dress with golden jewels on her. She has a matching green cape draped around her shoulders. She had gold armbands on her wrist and a golden headpiece on her head. She looked to be in her early 20's with flawless, pale skin and tawny brown eyes. She has bust long brown hair with white streak framing her face. She smiled tenderly and lovingly to the little girl asleep on her lap. The girl was around the age of five with shoulder black hair and slightly tanned skin. Her eyes blinked open a moment before yawning shut revealing identical tawny brown eyes to the woman. She has a navy blue dress on that lacked the golden jewellery.

The oddest part of the pair was the ruby pendant the woman wore only held on by a silver chain.

As the Signers witness the scene, they had many questions they wanted to ask, demand.

But none of the Signers ever talk. Instead they listen to the woman softly sing to the little girl.

" _Lavender's green, dilly dilly, lavender's blue. If you love me, dilly dilly, I will love you_." The woman sings brushing the little girl's hair with her hands.

Deep in a different domain, the Crimson Dragon gave a rumble when all the Signers saw a vision of the Queen and Princess.

"It is time," the Crimson Dragon said.

History has repeated itself once again.


	2. The Calling

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or the X-Men. I do own Lily, Jacinta, Cataleya, Azucena and Serenity. I don't own the lyrics to Lavender's Blue.**

 **If anyone wants to see a visual of the Guardians please check**

 **"** **latinashewolf. deviantart art/ YGO-5Ds-X-Men- First-Priestess- 602351727** **"**

 **"** **latinashewolf. deviantart art/ YGO-5Ds-X -Men-Secondary -Priestess- 602352776** **"**

 **please remove the spaces. Enjoy**

* * *

The Calling

 _Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending._ ** _-Maria Robinson_**

I spent most of my childhood growing up at Mississippi, a true southern belle. I was just an ordinary girl with an ordinary childhood.

It wasn't until one day I found out was a mutant. It was that day that everything changed.

Scientists say that mutations manifest while we are at the pre-adolescent age. It is this times where our emotions are heightened which many times be the trigger to our mutation.

When my mutation manifested, it was the day I had my first kiss. I was hanging out with a boy named Cody Robbins. One moment I discussing with him visiting Canada and the next moment I kissed him. When I felt him go limp it terrified me to see him seizing on my bed. I screamed and my parents came running into my room. It all became a big blur because in my mind it was like I was getting flashes of memories, but they weren't mine but Cody's. It was like I downloaded all of Cody's memories, strengths and weaknesses. In my head I even heard Cody's voice. He was constantly talking to me; I kept hearing him in my head. It was like he was haunting me. Once paramedics came and took Cody I heard that he fell into a coma.

Once my parents realized that I was a mutant, I was banished to my bedroom to have no contact with anyone. My mother refused to get near me while my father just got angry with me. To them, their little Marie died. I heard them talk to the neighbours of sending me off to a place to "heal" me. I knew nothing I said was going to change their mind so I packed a few bags and took off in the middle of the night. I was no longer the Marie everyone knew, so I gave myself a new name. Rogue.

I still didn't understand what was happening to me, so I thought the best way for that was to find a place to give me the answers, a place to be accepted.

One day I hitchhiked to a lone bar in Canada where I came across a man named Logan. He was the sort that many would avoid because of his gruff looking nature. But I looked past that because he was mutant just like me. I ended up tricking him to giving me a ride and because of my choice we ended up in a place known as Xavier's School for the Gifted, a school for mutants, a place to belong.

Even though it was a place for mutants, I would have still felt isolated because of my inability to touch had I not met my sister in all but blood.

Her name was Jacinta Maximoff but like me she only calls herself Electra. She was able to produce masses amount of electricity and manipulate it, however she manifests so much electricity she has lots of trouble controlling it and if she gave a slight touch to anyone, she would end up killing them. She had to be 5 feet away from individuals who didn't have the ability to control electricity. She was alike just like me. She couldn't touch anyone and spent lots of time isolated because of her mutation. Professor X saw a solution between the two of us.

I leeched lots of energy from an individual, Electra creates lots of energy so between the both of us, and we balanced each other out. It comforted me that my mutation didn't completely make me a monster. Electra spent the last few years isolated from the other students, and Professor X had spent that time trying to find a solution to help Electra be closer to people instead of keeping a 5 feet radius. Because I kept leeching off her energy it became easier to construct gloves to keep Jacinta's powers in check. She couldn't have skin contact with anyone, but at least she didn't risk accidentally electrocuting anyone. We stood by each other thick and thin. When she discovered why her father left her, that her grandfather was actually a terrorist, the whole mess.

Because of her maternal grandparents, her mother was placed in a coma leaving her to be taken care of her aunt and younger cousin. Their names were Cataleya DeRosa and Azucena. After time spending lots of time with Cataleya, she became the mother I wanted after my mutation manifested. Azucena became my little sister of the sorts.

During my time at the Mansion, I went through many obstacles with the other X-Men, especially against mutant haters. Then one day in the news it mentioned the "cure" to mutants. It was something that allowed mutants to become "normal."

I considered taking the cure; in fact I ran away from the Mansion to take it and lined up waiting with other mutants. I even made sure to hide myself from my boyfriend Bobby who I knew that he was searching for me to convince me to not to. I was still hurting that Bobby went out of his way to comfort my classmate Kitty after Professor X death. He claimed that he only had eyes for me, but I knew otherwise. He forgot that he kissed me that one time and I swiped not only his powers temporarily but his memories permanently. Lots of his memories told me the same thing, he had feelings for Kitty.

Just as I was about to get into the building, I realized I couldn't do it. I really wanted to be able to touch without the constant fear of harming someone, but growing up as part of the X-Men, I couldn't imagine a life not being part of the X-Men. It was that moment I came to my epiphany that I left the line-up.

I began to formulate a plan to get back to the Mansion when I heard a baby crying. I followed the sound to an abandon alley only to find a baby crying. The baby was dressed in a navy blue one piece with a matching blue hat wrapped in a red blanket. I picked up the baby wondering who would leave the baby on her own in the alley and looked a bit to see if I could find the parents. I didn't find anyone. As I rocked the baby, calming her down I was debating whether or not to bring the baby to a police station. However the baby quieted down and gave a small coo as she grabbed my gloved hands. It was then that I knew I couldn't leave the baby at the police station.

I brought the baby some items such as food and diapers for her when I came across another mutant. Warren Worthington the III. He was on the news, apparently he jumped through the window of one of the high story buildings that provided the cure. He obviously didn't take the cure considering that the only reason he survived the jump was the pair of white wings on his back.

While I was searching for a phone in a bar with the baby in my arms and the baby bag on my shoulder along with another bag I packed for myself when I saw an individual threatened by some members of the Brotherhood. I didn't pay attention to the comments about the cure being "his" fault. Long story short I got him out of there and we took off hiding in a bus on our way back to the Mansion. It wasn't until much later I realized that the mutant I saved was Warren Worthington the III. We talked for a bit and somehow I felt a connection with him. We both knew what is like to belong and yet not feel like they belong. We both wanted to be normal but yet we couldn't sacrifice the gift we were born with.

I left the Mansion to become normal but I came back mutant and brought along two new members to the X-Men family I love. Storm was glad I chose to accept myself for who I am despite the fact I brought back a baby without going to the authorities. However there were more things to worry about. While Bobby was glad that I didn't take the cure, I broke up with him explaining that I have seen his memories and his affections on Kitty. He didn't take it lightly at first, but in the end it was a relief to the both of us that we no longer had to pretend we were the couple with no problems.

The few X-Men that were left were informed that the Brotherhood was planning to attack the Worthington facility where they were producing the cure. There were some members of the X-Men that had to stay behind including Cataleya and another mutant friend of mine named Serenity. Serenity was a powerful telepath who agreed to use Cerebro to amplify her power to keep track of the Brotherhood in case of an attack at the Mansion. Cataleya, her mutation was that she could foresee the future whether it is seconds, minutes, hours, days or even years. She only had fighting experience to back her up but with Jean Grey on the Brotherhood's side there was a chance she would use Cataleya's gift to an advantage. Cataleya promised me to take care of the baby girl I brought home, only that I make sure to come back as well. It was at that moment I called her mom.

The fight was tough. We were younger, inexperienced and outnumbered to the Brotherhood. My old classmate John Allerdyce was right at Magneto's side. Kitty went inside the facility to save the mutant used to manufacture "the cure." We worked together and managed to overwhelm the Brotherhood. Once Logan, Colossus and Beast managed to inject Magneto with the cure it looked like we were going to come out of this alive.

Logan was trying to calm Jean down, but Army enforcements arrived and shot at her awakening the feral side of Jean Grey known as the Phoenix. The Phoenix began to destroy Alcatraz and everyone around her.

I saw Kitty running with a young boy for cover when a piece of metal pole violently propelled to Kitty and the young mutant boy. It was when I remembered that the boy can easily neutralize any mutant nearby him. I didn't think twice of my next move. Kitty was a fellow X-Men and despite the fact that I should still be angry about her because she has been touchy feely with my boyfriend the past week. But I knew I should leave my feelings about that at the side. I used some of the teleportation gift I had taken from Nightcrawler at an earlier time and shielded Kitty. It impaled my stomach and I couldn't heal because the mutant boy was nearby all my powers were instantly neutralized. Kitty saw and tried to help me but instead I told her to save the boy.

Serenity at that moment communicated with me in my head. She told me that Logan needed to kill Jean in order to stop the Phoenix but Jean is barely able to suppress the Phoenix long enough to give Logan a chance. I was far enough to tap into the teleporting gift once again so I waited until the Phoenix was distracted trying to kill Logan. I was still holding the wound in my stomach but I had to focus on the more important things. I shakily removed one of my gloves and the second I saw the Phoenix trying to disintegrate Logan I teleported at her feet and latched my gloveless hand to Phoenix.

The Phoenix struggled with me and tried to disintegrate me. I immediately teleported away only to see Logan fatally stab Jean. I was on the edge of the island and saw many of the X-Men inside the military helicopters. I tried to focus and teleport, but with blood loss I experienced I was already at my limit. I fell into the waters instead only to hear Jacinta yell my name out. I blacked out in the water only barely registering that someone dove into the waters after me.

I barely remember anything after that. I think I was dreaming of fields of flowers and a little girl laughing and following me like a little duckling. She called me mommy and brought me a bouquet of flowers. At one point I think in my dream I was standing at what looked to be a temple with a stairway. There were people at the bottom of the temple bowing and at my side were three individuals with white robes and with white hood covering their face. A little below the temple were six individuals bowing toward me with glowing looking marks on their right arm. Then I saw what looked to be a dragon made up of fire. It was the last thing before I blacked out.

I let out a startled gasp only to see Warren looking at me with a look of concern and relief on his face with the right palm of his hands still bleeding slightly. Logan looked at me like he was about to cry. All the X-Men were around me saying how relieved they were and Jacinta was at my side crying how glad she was that I was alive. Just past the X-Men, to my surprise was John Allerdyce soaking wet with a towel wrapped around him.

It was sometime later that I heard that John saved me from the water and Warren used his blood to heal me. It was lucky that my body accepted his blood otherwise I would have been a goner.

After everything that occurred with the production of the cure I stayed with the X-Men and grew close to the baby who I ended up naming "Lily." It was only a while later that I adopted the baby as my daughter. I actually ended up getting close to Warren who ended up with the codename Angel. That year, everything seemed to be going good. I ended up beginning to date Warren even. Surprisingly he was rather shy for someone living a life of being wealthy. On my birthday following up the production of the cure I received a beautiful ruby pendant with a silver chain from Logan and Cataleya. Those two were surprisingly becoming rather close especially with Cataleya already with a kid. For some off reason Cataleya was rather mysterious with the pendant saying that it would help me in the future. I never really thought about it after that.

When the up rise of the cure passed on another significant event occurred a year later. The Cure Riot, a violent riot that occurred when many mutants unexpectedly had the cure worn off. Many mutant haters began attacking mutants and soon chaos occurred. It was during the said riot that I lost Serenity. Another year past and soon the Mutant Massacre began. It began before my wedding.

Many tried to post pone the registration, but in the end the "Mutant Registration Law" was passed and before anyone knew it the Sentinels came. Mutant hunting robots. Sentinels were programmed to locate mutants and capture or kill them. The school one by one dropped to single digits. Friends were taken from us by mutant hater, loved ones were torn apart, and children's lives were taken.

I was one of the many captured and during the school attack. The only individuals left in the school all the older X-Men tried to save the younger ones. I brought my daughter to Cataleya and told her to help me save her. During the mass and confusion, I sent my beloved daughter with the only mother figure I'd known since I became Rogue. During the attack many mutants tried to stay back to hold off the Sentinels. I would have gone with everyone else but during the attack, I saw Warren slain by the Sentinals. It was that moment of distraction that the Sentinels captured me.

It was many months that passed that two things kept haunting my mind. My fiancee was gone; I didn't know where Lily was. It wasn't until one day I wasn't given enough anesthetic that I tapped into the Phoenix power. It was dangerous, but I ended up blowing up the facility where I was experimented on sky high.

I couldn't help but sob in relief when I saw the X-Men well known aircraft (the Blackbird) arrive. I reunited with Professor X, Magneto, Storm, Wolverine, Oracle (Cataleya ), Kitsune (Azucena) and my beloved daughter Lily. She had grown only a little since I last saw her. She has almost reached 4.

Only the strongest mutants last the longest, and even so the Sentinels were still swatting mutants down.

It took a while but we eventually found the rest of the mutants we were looking for. Turned out Kitty developed a power to being able to send someone's conscious back in time. The X-Men came up with a plan to send Wolverine to the past to change the future.

The Sentinels came and the remaining X-Men were taken out. Only Professor X, Magneto, Wolverine, Pyro, Shadowcat, Lily and I were left within the barrier. Earlier I had Professor X help her place Lily in a telepathic sleep so she would not have to witness the Sentinels killing off the last of us.

I would have been with everyone else outside, but at one point Logan lost control and his metal claws harmed Kitty. I ended up having to take her place keeping Logan's conscious in the past. The only thing that kept me calm was my daughter as she slept on in my lap; I also had the ruby pendant that Cataleya and Logan on my neck. Logan gave it back to me the day they found be when I blew up the facility.

When the Sentinels broke through our barrier, the Sentinels let out blasts of fire to take out the remaining mutants and severely injured Pyro. Pyro still stood strong and manipulated the flames to avoid us.

As the fire blasted towards the only X-Men survivors and I, I couldn't help but wish I gave Lily a better life.

I never noticed my pendant glowing red. It wasn't until I saw the other X-Men disappear. I didn't turn around quick enough to see if Pyro and Kitty behind me disappeared. My necklace glowed a bright red and I saw Logan in front of me disappear. I squinted from all the light and suddenly the room changed.

I never stood a chance at the wave of exhaustion I felt. In a panic I realized that I didn't know where Lily was.

"Easy, young one" I heard a male baritone voice tell me.

I was fighting all exhaustion that overwhelmed me. "L-Lily" I all but stammer out.

The voice answered me. "She's at your side," he informed.

I open my eyes slightly to meet with Lily's raven black hair. I smiled. She's safe. But, where am I?

As if he was reading my mind, the voice answered. "Rest young one. You'll get your answers."

I had lots of questions, but it looks like I can trust this ally. I stroked Lily's hair and sang to her before I fell into deep sleep.

" _Lavender's green, dilly dilly, lavender's blue. If you love me, dilly dilly, I will love you_."


	3. The Dreaming

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or the X-Men. I do own Lily. I don't own the song to Lavender's Blue. I also don't own the song Safe and Sound.

If anyone wants to see how Lily and Rogue look here are the links if anyone is interested. Just delete the spaces

latinashewolf. deviantart art/ Yu-Gi-Oh-5D-s- Lily-Howlett-603245210

latinashewolf. deviantart art/ YGO-5Ds-X-Men- Marie-Howlett-aka- Rogue-602342915

Also here is a pic of how the last Guardian/Priest looks.

latinashewolf. deviantart art/ Final-Priest-612375445

* * *

The Dreaming

 _Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead_. - **Oscar Wilde** **  
**

Crimson Dragon POV

I kept watch over the four as they slept in my domain. The Guardians injuries that they sustained from their war were far too great to keep them barely conscious for long. It was no surprise that the Queen was the only one who could remain conscious to demand where she is. Even when she was knocked over many, many times in battle she would still keep going just as her father. It was interesting to see her still end up with her reincarnated adopted father. The four slept soundlessly as time passed in the world, waiting just until the true Signers were chosen.

The four in my domain were still dressed in the same outfit they came with. The duel spirit spellcasters I've called the day I brought of the four's arrival have cast a spell of renewal. This spell is slowly mending all damages that an individual sustained in battle. Physical injuries, clothes, equipment they had on their person, everything with the exception of mental damage they've sustained from the war, loss of: loved ones, family, friends, etc.

The curse they've all received from the first Dark Signer has been alarming, especially since it haunted their reincarnated souls every time their soul was reborn. Spellcasters have been searching to find the way to release it, however because the Dark Signer was the one to cast it, she may be the answer to releasing it. On top of that, she captured and corrupted hundreds of thousands of duel spirits and enslaved them as part of her army. This includes the wisest of spellcasters who could find a solution on curse placed on the Queen and Guardians. Until they are released it is best that some spellcasters only stay close to the four reincarnated individuals. There is no telling what can happen once it is time for them to awaken. Old allies of the Guardians have volunteered to become part of their duel deck and fight at their allies' side. As for the Queen, her loyal subjects have all wanted to join her. Some of the Queen's allies have been sadly captured by the Dark Signer. There is hope that with the defeat of the Earthbound Immortals, all those corrupted with evil shall be free from the darkness once more.

After a long while, it was time for the four to awaken. The next Signers were chosen after the previous ones failed. These Signers were definitely the ones. They all look heartbreakingly similar with some exceptions. One has become more arrogant, another more lost in her powers now that she has no guidance, another has become more scared of the world outside, and most of all, there is that Signer who lost his ability to smile freely. I can see parts of their reincarnated self and yet they've become a new person.

Four of the Signers have received a vision of the Queen and Princess. However, I've seen Goodwin with his brother's hand holding the mark of the Head. He is exasperated not being able to fully see the Queen and Princess. Goodwin is searching for them and is planning to have me appear. He is planning to have the Queen and Princess to duel with others in order to summon me. While the Queen would have no problem dueling, the Princess might struggle.

Many duel spirits volunteered to join the young one, but no one knows who she is compatible with. Its better if she pretends she doesn't know how to duel, her mother is strong enough to protect them both. In time the Princess would be able to duel alongside everyone else. Slowly everything shall reveal itself. The Guardians are too deeply injured to appear in a vision to the Signers, so instead the Queen and Princess shall be revealed to the Signers. Unfortunately the true 5th Signer is not Goodwin, but I believe the final true Signer has a bond with the other Signers and most likely will fight alongside them despite not having the Mark. The 6th Signer is kept secret, because he sacrificed his mark and most of his abilities to save his sister's life and abilities. If anyone found out, the Dark Signers would be able to use him against the others.

There is the situation with the Guardians. They have no marks and no memories and no idea of where the third Guardian may be. Not to mention that they are cursed. There is nothing else to do but to have faith in them. I have faith in them, the Queen, the Princess, Guardians and Signers that they will succeed.

Months later I saw that it was time. The four individuals floating asleep from the stasis spell placed on them. They began glowing a brilliant red before a burst of light glowed from the four and with that they banished deep in the area of the Satellite.

Author POV

Deep in the Satellite a storm appeared forcing the residents to take cover. In an open field lighting struck creating a red crimson flash, when the light faded in that spot laid three young adults in their early 20's and a 4 year old.

One Month after the Crimson Dragon awoke the X-Men - Rogue's POV

One month has passed since we woke up in this strange place called the Satellite.

One month has passed to find out we are at a different time.

Once month has passed since we realized we were the only surviving X-Men left.

One month has passed since we realized we are no longer hunted by Sentinels.

One month has passed where we all stayed together, tried to make shelter here without drawing attention to ourselves.

One month has passed before I was left watching the entrance of the abandon building we were taking refuge at. I watched as my only surviving comrades' walk away from my daughter and me.

One hour has passed since I had to explain to my daughter that her Aunt Kitty and Uncle John are not coming back for a while. I couldn't blame them, especially Kitty. The love of her life died before her eyes and we only wake up to see that we are in the future. None of us were supposed to make it through the war. Now what were we supposed to do?

15 minutes has passed since my daughter began sobbing that the only remaining family of ours left.

One minute has passed since I allowed the tears to fall from my face.

"No matter what happens sweetie, we will always be a family." I wipe the tears from her face as I continued. "Do you remember Lilo and Stitch?" At Lily's nod, I continue "Do you remember how Stitch left and when he looked at the storybook he realized he was lost like the ugly duckling?" I receive another nod. "Your Aunt Kitty and Uncle John are like Stitch right now, they feel lost. Because they left it doesn't mean that they hate us, they need time to themselves remember that they are not alone.."

"Really mama?" Lily asked me.

"You have to remember, us X-Men are experts at finding each other." I tell her. It was true; I mean Professor Summers found his long lost brother in Japan who happened to befriended Serenity who was my penpal. Jacinta mother and my adoptive mother found each other after 10 years of being separated across the sea. Professor X always found mutants and brought them to the mansion, telling them that they are no longer alone. John was angry when Serenity ended up with a non-mutant teenager and took off to the Brotherhood. But yet even he came back to the X-Men.

I held onto Lily "remember darlin' I will always be here for you." Lily didn't say anything but hugged me tighter.

As it began to rain outside I sat on the ground in my X-Men outfit with my daughter in my lap. Lily leaned her head to my chest as I stroked her hair with my gloved hand.

A song came to mind that fitted the situation perfectly.

Rogue part _italics_ / Lily's part **bold /** both of _**them**_

 _I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

To my surprise Lily joined in.

 **Just close your eyes** _ **  
**_ _The sun is going down  
_ **You'll be alright** _  
No one can hurt you now  
_ _ **Come morning light  
**_ _You and I'll be safe and sound_

Author's POV

As mother and daughter held on to each other singing the hauntingly beautiful song they didn't realize that the pipes attached to the room they were in carried their voices out catching the attention of other residents.

 _Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
_ _ **Hold onto this lullaby  
**_ **Even when the music's** _gone  
_ _ **Gone**_

 **Just close your eyes  
** _The sun is going down  
_ **You'll be alright  
** _No one can hurt you now  
_ **Come morning light** _ **  
You and I'll be safe and sound**_

 _Ooh, (_ **ooh** _), ooh, (_ **ooh** _)  
La la (_ **la la** )  
 _La la_ ( **la la** ) _  
Ooh, (_ **ooh** _), ooh, (_ **ooh** _)  
La la (_ **la la** _)_

In one part of the Satellite a young man arrived home after hunting for metal scraps. He joined his friends only to hear the last of the song. It was only until the end he realized he has heard this voice before.

 **Just close your eyes  
** _You'll be alright  
_ **Come morning light** _  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

The mother and daughter held onto each other a little longer before they heard a clapping sound.

"My, my dearies that was beautiful," said an elderly voice. Rogue stood up and swiftly positioned herself in front of Lily prepared for anything.

The elderly voice revealed himself to be a gray haired male with balding in the front with his hair combed back.

"Listen, I can help you two get back on your feet and a way out of here." The old man said to Rogue.

"A way out" Rogue said in skeptic tone.

"I myself am planning to leave the Satellite soon and head to New Domino City. However I can't leave until my job is complete. I am an old man and I need someone to help me finish. I have to get to New Domino City to join my son." The old man pleaded to Rogue.

Rogue took a breath and placed two fingers on her forehead. She pretended to think her options when she was really reading the man's mind. His story matched his memories, but in the old man's memories she saw John giving the man directions and accepted the letter from the old man. "How did you find us here?" Rogue asked curious to John's role.

"Your friend, he told me that you could help me and he said that he would find my son and bring him a letter I wrote to him." The old man replied. "I know this seems all too good to be true, but I want to help you. You and your little one should be out there in New Domino City where you can give her what she deserves, a happy childhood. I have a little shop with a spare bedroom you and your little one can use while we stay in the Satellite to finish my job." The old man told Rogue.

At this point Lily tugged on her mother's pants "mama?" She asked in curiosity of her mother's answer. The old man didn't seem dangerous to her, but then again she knew it would be better to listen to what her mama says.

Rogue smiled at her daughter. Rogue knew that she needed to give her daughter her best chance. Even though they were apart, her fellow X-Men came through. "Alright, we are in." She told the old man and together they made their way to his home.

When those three were long gone, a couple of individuals arrived to the shelter Rogue and Lily made shelter at.

"Hello! Anyone there!" A young man called out alongside his friends. However when the friends realized whoever was there was long gone they insisted to their friend that they should head back home.

"Come on Yusei, I don't think there here anymore" the youngest of the group said.

With reluctance the entire group made their way back home. "Alright Rally."

The old man said his name was Sarutobi and he is trying to make a trade route for Satellites who wish to leave to New Domino City to be able to as well as Satellites in New Domino City to bring over essentials like: food, clothes, medicine and most importantly cards. Sarutobi was convicted for a crime he didn't commit and was thrown in the Satellite. His son didn't know where he was until recently and once Sarutobi finishes his trade route he is going to reunite with his son.

Rogue asked curious why cards were important, that was when he said "looks like you're going to need lessons on Dueling 101."

Lily and Rogue looked at each other confused.

"By the way dearie, has anyone ever told you any history about the necklace?" Sarutobi asks the mother and daughter.

"History?" Lily chimes in. "Mama got it for her birthday."

"Well that necklace has a long piece of history related to dueling actually." Sarutobi said wisely as the trio got inside his home. "It is all related to dueling." He said mysteriously as he reached the table pulling out a stack of cards but not the kind Rogue was familiar with. No, these cards had pictures of them of different creatures of all kind. Rogue in a trance picked up one card feeling a pulse of attachment to it.

"Mama look, your necklace is glowy." Lily cried out in surprise and Rogue looked to see that indeed her necklace was glowing a bright crimson red.

"Looks like I'm going to start with the necklace history" the man told the two, completely unfazed by the necklace supernatural reaction. Instead he brought a teapot to the table with a plate of cookies.

Lily looked at her mother insisting that they have to listen to the story. "Alright" Rogue said wondering internally if fate decided to throw this at her. "We're listening."

"That necklace, a long time ago was worn by a benevolent leader, a queen who lead the People of the Stars…" Sarutobi began.

Two months after Rogue and Lily found themselves in New Domino City with Sarutobi at an airport. Rogue was no longer in her X-Men suit but instead she was wearing a black turtleneck shirt with an emerald green jacket, black pants and dark brown boots with black design. She also had brown gloves on to prevent any accidents if anyone touches her skin.

Lily for starters has her hair pulled into two pigtails braided and held by two purple ribbons. She had bangs brushed to the left side slightly above her eye. She is wearing red and black sneakers with yellow shoelaces, blue jeans and a dark blue shirt with a picture of Quilbolt Hedgehog and a crimson red jacket. She also carried a stuffed toy of the duel monster known as Junk Synchron, it was something her mother made for her once they got to New Domino City.

The old man hugged her and Lily goodbye not before leaving them with two presents. One was a deed to the house that used to belong to him in New Domino City the second was a duel deck for Rogue. Sarutobi's son also gave Rogue a card with instructions on how to find Blister so Rogue and Lily can get new identities.

Rogue found Blister with little to no trouble although he was reluctant to take such a risk to create the detailed identities that Sarutobi's asked him to do, he still did it. "So tell me, what are the names for you and your kid?" Blister asked.

Rogue took a deep breath before deciding. "My name will be Marie Howlett and hers is Lily Howlett."

"You know, I know you want to try to go as fresh as a start as possible, but what you pulled off with old man Sarutobi you can get all sorts of connections you might need. Right now if you want to make a clean start you are going to need some money if you want to really give her the best of everything." Blister told the newly dubbed Marie Howlett. "People would kill just to have you help them out."

Rogue knew that even though she wants her and her daughter as unnoticed as possible she felt that she may one day slip up hiding her mutant side. She thought that maybe it would be best if Marie Howlett and the Rogue be thought as two separate people.

"Do it mama," Lily chimed in newly awaken from her nap. "You can help others like Grampa Sarutobi."

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Rogue asked Blister.

"I'm the jack of all trades. I can hack into databases and construct rather useful items, like these ones here to bypass Sector Security. If you can sneak around and help me get into other buildings the both of us working together can really get business here blooming." Blister told her.

Rogue wasn't surprised at all that Blister heard of Rogue's skill. Of course no one but Sarutobi knew of her powers. But with Rogue holding the memories and skills of Gambit a perfect thief, and that made honing his thieving skills second nature to her. Rogue knew that it was going to be tricky, but it can work. There is the apparent legend of the Signers and the Queen of the Crimson Light and if her gut feeling was right, there may be people who are on the hunt for the Queen. Even if Rogue claimed to not believe in the legend didn't mean that Rogue or Lily was safe from harm.

"Looks like you have a partner now," Rogue shook hands with Blister. "Just one thing, if anyone asks, they are looking for Rogue."

Blister looked at her curious about the name "you know, oddly enough that sounds rather good choice in name."

"Alright!" Lily cheered. She was more enthusiastic her mom didn't have to stop being mutant. She wanted other people who were punished for doing nothing like Grampa Sarutobi to have help. This whole situation seemed scary, but Lily knew that her mom will protect her.

Rogue looked at Lily in her arms then at the view of New Domino City. Rogue saw a plane already leaving New Domino City holding Sarutobi.

"Welcome to New Domino City"

Little did anyone knew, Sarutobi laughed at the irony of the situation while he was seated on the plane. Out of his bag, he took out a photo and smiled fondly at it.

"You were right Grandpa, the pendant, the legend, the Queen everything you said it was true." He told the photo with a smile of a burden relieved from him. "I wish you had the chance to see her, but don't worry," he whispered to the photo. "Goodwin never got a chance to lay eyes on the Queen's ace card. He even threw me in the Satellite waiting for me to crack and boy Grandpa as much as I did want to I knew that I could never hand it over. Also the card that held the friendship of both our families I made sure I kept it hidden. She will treasure it, just like you did, just as HE did with the other copies. Now you finally be at peace Grandpa. The Queen has returned." Sarutobi whispered as he put the photo back in the bag.

A flight attendant came forward to the old man. "Mr. Hawkins, is there anything you want?"

Sarutobi Hawkins smiled, "yes, darling would mind fetching this old man some champagne; it's time for me to celebrate."

The flight attendant smiled and made her way back. Old man Sarutobi looked out the window and smiled at the twinkling lights of New Domino City.

In the new home left for them, Rogue and Lily crawled into the same bed. Lily lied fast asleep beneath the covers while Rogue laid on top of it still looking out the window from the bedroom. She looked at the card deck that was slowly constructed with Sarutobi's help in the Satellite. She picked up the top card, the card that she first picked up in the Satellite causing her pendant to glow. She studied the synchro monster and couldn't help but admire the creature on the card. She smiled and whispered the name of the duel monster before putting it back on the card deck on her night table.

"Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon."

While her pendant gave a glow, the mark of four other individuals glowed in response.

Four months later, there were rumors of the legendary figure that appears to Satellite individuals in trouble. This individual was rumored to have powers beyond one's imagination. Many individuals dismiss these rumors, especially residents of New Domino City. However it's not until months later that this figure became more and more popular catching the attention of a few higher up individuals.

Director Goodwin looked at the reports of this figure assisting many Satellite individuals, helping them in any shape or form. Rex Goodwin sighed in frustration as he read reports of Satellite's Guardian Angel. This individual is known as "Rogue" or "the Rogue." The Rogue has been able to avoid detection of the finest of Sector Security and no one outside of the residents of Satellite or individuals helping Satellite individuals knows how the Rogue looks like. During this time many people high up became interested in finding who this "Rogue" is?

At the same time four individuals while they were interested in hearing about who is this "Rogue", they were more interested in the woman and child appearing in their dreams.

Jack Atlas – 10 months after the Crimson Dragon brings the Queen, Princess and Guardians to the Satellite

I've been running laps with my Duel Runner for several hours now. I've been told by Goodwin, Mina and that clown midget of Goodwin that I should be putting my focus for the next duel. Lately Goodwin has become more and more obsessed in finding this "Rogue." Why he is searching? I haven't the slightest idea, but I don't really care. I have more important things to focus on. Like the fact that apparently Yusei is planning to come over here to challenge me. Like that's ever going to happen.

But on the other note, Goodwin has been all but interrogating me constantly about any dreams I'm having. I have, but I haven't told Goodwin for selfish reasons. I wanted to keep this dream to myself. As odd it may be, every time I think about it I feel at peace and at the same time guilt.

In this dream I have I'm in a field of flowers, all different colors, different shapes and sizes. In the middle of the field was a woman sitting on the ground dressed in an elegant emerald green dress with golden jewels on her. She has a slightly transparent matching green cape draped around her shoulders. She had gold armbands on her wrist and a golden headpiece on her head. The woman's face I can never remember what it looks like. The only information I can remember is that she is in her early 20's, flawless pale skin, bust long brown hair which I only remember the back of her head and wears a pendant with a crimson ruby. She's picking the flowers on the field and smiled tenderly and lovingly to the little girl in front of her doing the same. The girl is a different story. Her I remember. She is around the age of five with shoulder black hair and slightly tanned skin. Her eyes are a tawny brown. She has a matching navy blue dress as the older woman only lacking the golden jewellery. The woman is singing to the little girl but every time I have this dream I can only make out what the beginning says. It's frustrating that I never hear the rest.

It's kind of poetic the first part of the lyrics that I only remember. I've never placed so much effort in trying to memorize only a piece of a lullaby.

The lullaby soothes me but yet taunts me because I took a chance to become King betraying all those to get ahead. But yet every time I see the woman and the little girl, why is it that my mind betrays me thinking of everyone I betrayed that day.

I stopped my duel runner and stormed back in my home. I felt so exasperated constantly thinking of the Satellite. No I can't let my mind get the best of me; I'm the King now, the Master of Faster, the Sultan of Speed, I am not some lowly Satellite. I took a deep breath trying to take some semblance of control within myself. I have fans waiting for me at a signing in the mall. I took a couple of deep breaths while making my way to the balcony to view the waters. As I look outside tried to calm my mind, without realizing it I was softly singing the lyrics of that lullaby I keep hearing.

 _Lavender's blue,  
Dilly dilly,  
Lavenders green._

 _When I am King,_  
 _Dilly dilly,_  
 _You shall be Queen._

 _Who told you so,_  
 _Dilly dilly,_  
 _Who told you so?_

 _T'was my own heart,_  
 _Dilly dilly,_  
 _That told me so._

I calmed down mostly, and soon got ready for the autograph signing Goodwin signed me up for.

Couple of hours later I was ready to call it a day. I would have actually left the mall and taken off in my duel runner when I my arm began to feel a shoot of pain.

I was distracted by it stumbling for just a moment that I didn't notice the woman coming out of a shop and I bumped into her.

" 'Scuse me, ya alright" I heard the woman with a slight southern belle accent ask me. I turned to tell her to mind her own business when I really took a good look at her.

She looked to be in her early 20's with flawless, pale skin and tawny brown eyes. She has bust long brown hair with white streak framing her face. She was wearing a black turtleneck shirt with an emerald green jacket, black pants and dark brown boots with black design. She also had brown gloves on which was odd for this weather but none of that was what I was focused on.

On her neck rested a ruby pendant held on by a silver chain. It is the exact ruby pendant that keeps taunting my dreams. That was when I realized that this woman has the exact same eyes as the little girl as in my dream.

"Where did you get that?" I demanded grabbing her wrist and pointing at her necklace.

"What's the matter with ya? Let me go!" She hissed at me.

"Not until I get an answer" I demanded.

"Stay away from my mama!" A little girl yells out and before I could turn to see who this little girl was yelling at, I heard a childlike war cry and before I knew it I felt a shooting pain in my shins. That little girl kicked me!

I released the woman in favor of grabbing my shin that the little girl kicked. This time there was fans rushing to my aid when I yelled out, "what the bloody hell was that for!?"

To my surprise I saw the little girl with a pair of furious tawny brown eyes looking at me. She looked exactly like the little girl in my dreams. She has slightly tanned skin with black slight wavy hair pulled into two pigtails braided and held by two purple ribbons. She had bangs brushed to the left side slightly above her eye. She is wearing red and black sneakers with yellow shoelaces, blue jeans and a dark blue shirt with a picture of Quilbolt Hedgehog and a crimson red jacket. To my surprise, in her arms she clutched a stuffed toy version of Junk Synchron.

Before I could say anything back, I was crowded by fans asking if I was alright. I only heard the little girl reply, "stay away from my mama." But I was only able to catch a glimpse of the woman pulling her daughter away from me.

 _Who are they?_ I wonder.

Akiza Izinski – 10 ½ months later after the Crimson Dragon brings the Queen, Princess and Guardians to the Satellite

I let out an unladylike snort as I caught glimpse of the news today. Apparently "the Master of Faster" was making a fast move on a woman at the mall and that woman's daughter wasn't happy about that and kicked the man in the shins and threatened him.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh taking another look at the photo. Seeing the photo of the Jack Atlas expression is absolutely priceless.

Apparently the photo was recently sold to the media with an eye witness description of what was seen. It's a pity the photo wasn't clear shot of the child. I would have loved to seen the little girl's expression. I wish that I had a little kid like that. Not as my daughter but as a little sister. I've seen young children so innocent so untainted by the cruel world. I would love to have someone see me as their big sister. I would love at someone to see me as their big sister Akiza, not the Black Rose. I would love to have a little sibling follow me around and look at me like their hero.

Of course I have to remember, I am the Black Rose. No one is going to ever look at me like I am their hero. My own father called me a monster, my mother was scared of me. When I was scared of my own powers, all I wanted was reassurance that everything is going to be okay. Sometimes I just wanted a hug.

Lately these thoughts have been taunting my head since I've had that dream. In this dream I'm sitting in a field of flowers. It was beautiful with different colors and shades. I sat in the field with my legs crossed and feeling the gentle breeze of the wind. I wasn't alone though; there was a woman who sat behind me slightly brushing my hair with what seemed to be a brush. I couldn't see her but when I turned slightly, in the corner of my vision I saw that she was really pale, had an emerald green dress and a crimson ruby pendant. I wanted to turn to look at her, but I felt in such peace at the motherly touch I felt when the woman brushed my hair. She was not the only person there; in my lap was a little girl. She looked to be around 5 years old with slightly tan skin and wavy black reaching to her shoulders. She was wearing a navy blue dress and she rested her head on my lap and scrunched up her nose as she yawned. She looked at me and I saw that she had tawny brown eyes and she gave me an adorable sleepy smile.

How I wish I never wake up from that dream. I sighed as I got myself ready for bed at the Arcadia Movement. Sayer has been going on a search for this "Rogue." He mentioned to me that if I ever across the Rogue I must insist I must invite the Rogue to Arcadia Movement. I do wonder what sort of power this "Rogue" possesses to have Sayer looking so hard.

As I close my eyes, I do hope I have the dream of the motherly woman and the little girl. There is one thing that I wish to change from that dream. In the dream, the motherly woman is singing a lullaby but in the beginning its sounds muffled before it becomes clear. I never get to hear the rest of the lullaby because I keep waking up. As I close my eyes I tried to clear my head of the depressing thoughts of my childhood because of my powers. I softly sang to myself the part of the lullaby over and over until I fell into slumber.

 _Call up your men,  
Dilly dilly,  
Set them to work._

 _Some to the plow,_  
 _Dilly dilly,_  
 _Some to the fork._

 _Some to make hay,_  
 _Dilly dilly,_  
 _Some to cut corn._

 _While you and I,_  
 _Dilly dilly,_  
 _Keep ourselves warm._

When my eyes flutter open, I saw that it was them again. I smiled softly at the attention I was receiving from both a mother figure and little sister figure.

Luna – 11 months later after the Crimson Dragon brings the Queen, Princess and Guardians to the Satellite

"Come on Luna, some fresh air would do you some good." My brother complained as he dragged me to the grocery store.

"Leo" I complained as we got inside. "What good is fresh air if I am leaving one building to go to another?"

My egghead brother ignored. "We need ice cream, it's an emergency," he insisted.

I sighed as we made our way inside the store. My twin refused to listen to reason, well lot of things. When I duel, these weird things happen to me and Leo thinks I'm making excuses because he thinks I am going to lose.

Then there is the dream I've been having. It starts off with me in this scary forest. It's like in the scary movie where the trees are dead, there are no plants growing and you feel that something or someone is watching you. In this dream I'm running trying to find help and I think I see shadows chasing after me. At one point I trip over a tree branch and just before I get caught by the creatures a woman steps in front of me. She has brown hair past her shoulders and is wearing an emerald green dress with a transparent like cape on her back. I see gold jewellery around her arms and she raises a hand and it was engulfed in a crimson red light before she moved her hand and the red light was thrown towards the shadow creatures scaring them off.

Someone else was helping me up and I realized it was a little girl around 5 years old. She had a navy blue dress on like the woman but no jewellery. She had slightly tan skin and wavy black hair reaching little past her shoulders. She had tawny brown eyes looking at me worried. I heard a sound of someone crying but I didn't realize it was me crying. The little girl hugged me and I couldn't stop shaking as I hugged her. I didn't notice that the woman kneel beside me and pulled me to a hug. She stroked my hair and softly sang to me.

I close my eyes for a second only to open and find myself in a field of flowers. I still am hugging the woman and the little girl and I look at the woman's neck to see a crimson red ruby pendant. When I try to look at the woman I always wake up. I also never hear the whole song the woman sings.

Leo complains that I always sing that part in my sleep and because I always do it, I have it stuck in his head.

" _Attention all shopped, today a special on our ice cream 70% off."_ The speaker goes off snapping me out of my daydream.

"Ice cream no!" Leo yelled joining the other shoppers in the stampede. I lost him in the crowd of running shoppers.

I sigh at my brother's behavior as I follow behind him slowly.

I softly began singing the song I was daydreaming about.

 _Lavender's green,  
Dilly dilly,  
Lavender's blue._

 _If you love me,_  
 _Dilly dilly,_  
 _I will love you._

 _Let the birds sing,_  
 _Dilly dilly,_  
 _Let the lambs play._

 _We shall be safe,_  
 _Dilly dilly,_  
 _Out of harms way._

I was about to sing it over when I heard Kuribon. That's odd, Kuribon has never appeared to me outside a duel before. I see Kuribon's transparent form float fast past one of the shelves and I immediately ran after her when I ran into someone.

"Are ya alright sweetie?" A kind woman asked me helping me up.

While she helped me up I took a look at her necklace and froze. It was the exact same one in my dream. I looked at the woman while I was trying to make it look like I recognize her necklace. She looked to be in her early 20's with flawless, pale skin and tawny brown eyes. She has bust long brown hair with white streak framing her face. She was wearing a black turtleneck shirt with an emerald green jacket, black pants and dark brown boots with black design. She also had brown gloves on which were odd for this weather. I was stunned when I realized she had the same eyes as the little girl.

"Sweetie?" the woman asks me again.

"Um, yes, don't worry. I'm fine. I was with my brother when I thought I saw…" then I trailed off. What was I supposed to say? I saw a duel spirit and wanted to see what she had to show me? Great what do I say?

"Whoo, whoo" I heard and turn behind the woman to see Kuribon hovering beside a pouch holding someone's duel deck. Kuribon floated over it before floating to the woman and back.

"Is this yours?" I dove past her to pick up the pouch. If Kuribon says they are hers then her deck can tell me what kind of person she is.

The cards say she is good, kind and they say that she is very sad (heartbroken actually.)

I immediately pass it to the woman.

"Thank you darling, darn I need to fix the strap." She said adjusting her pouch to her waist again. "Where you looking for someone?" She asks me.

"Yes, my brother wanted ice cream and when he heard the sale…" I trail off embarrassed by explaining my brother's attitude to a complete stranger.

The woman just chuckled at my expression. "My daughter reacted the same way when she heard about the sale too."

"Daughter?" I answered in a stunned tone "I mean…how old is she?" I corrected myself not trying to look rude.

"She's almost 5" the woman answers overlooking my previous reaction. "I believe they are this way." The woman said pushing her cart to the next isle.

I was amazed at the number of people crowding around to get all the ice cream. I know its hot out but this is ridiculous. That was when I saw Leo beside a shopping cart full of ice cream. Wait, why is he on his hands and knees?

He took a look at me and sighed in relief.

"Luna, where were you? Never mind, guard the shopping cart. I'm going in." He motions to the shopping cart where I saw a stuffed toy of Junk Synchron sitting in the cart passenger seat. "Whatever you do make sure no one takes it." Then he peers under the crowd. "Can you hear me!? Keep breathing! I'll get you out." He yells and crawls underneath the crowd.

"I take it he is the brother you were looking for?" The woman asks me in an amused tone. She looks at the shopping cart and recognizes the toy. "I believe he has met my daughter." She adds.

Before I could say anything Leo comes out from underneath the crowd pulling a little girl from the back of her red jacket. I didn't know how to react. The fact she looks exactly like the little girl from my dreams or the fact that she is holding a tub of ice cream close to her chest.

She has slightly tanned skin with black wavy hair going in all directions and in a complete mess like she brushed it with an eggbeater. She is wearing red and black sneakers with yellow shoelaces, blue jeans and a dark blue shirt with a picture of Quilbolt Hedgehog and a crimson red jacket. She handed Leo the ice cream tub before the woman helped her up.

"Mama look I made a friend." She chirped pointing at Leo who blushed.

"So this is the brother you were looking for" the woman asks me.

"Wait, you two met? Why didn't you say anything Luna!?" He shouts and questions me.

"I would have, but you were helping her out" I point out calmly.

"Well, you were going to introduce us?" Leo asks.

"This is…" I trail off realizing in panic that I never introduce myself and never got the woman's name.

"I'm Marie Howlett and I see you met my daughter Lily Howlett." The woman, no Marie rescues me.

Leo didn't seem to notice. "Well I'm Leonard, but I prefer Leo. Luna and I are twins in case you didn't notice. Not identical 'cause she's a she and I'm a he."

"I'm glad to meet you both" Marie smiles.

Yusei Fudo 12 months later after the Crimson Dragon brings the Queen, Princess and Guardians to the Satellite

I grunted in pain as I wondered how my life took a turn to something like this. I was slowly losing consciousness as I kept on getting electrocuted by Sector Security. The guys kept saying to me that it was crazy to go after Jack, but I knew that I had to get back Stardust Dragon.

Of course Rally jokes that maybe after this I can finally relax and get a girlfriend.

Before I left, the guys always joke that the only I never cared for getting a girlfriend. Well there has never a female that really caught my attention.

Except for one.

Well I shouldn't even be counting her as a female who caught my attention. Considering that the only time I see her is in my dreams.

The guys when they found out had a good laugh about it.

In my dream I'm walking in a field full of flowers. I feel that I'm looking for someone so I just keep walking. Then a small figure bumps into me. It's a little girl looking to be around the age of 5. She has slightly tan skin a little paler then me, she has tawny brown eyes and wavy black hair reaching to her shoulders. She is wearing a fancy navy blue dress and is smiling at me. She takes my hand and tugs it toward a different direction I was going in. I follow her and I began to hear a beautiful voice singing. I can't hear what the woman is saying. I notice that the little girl brought me near a cliff and I saw a woman standing there looking over the cliff. I only saw that the woman had brown hair reaching to her mid back and she had an emerald green dress with a slightly transparent green cape on her back.

The little girl dragged me closer as the woman was starting to end off the song.

 _I love to dance,  
Dilly dilly,  
I love to sing._

I was shoulder to shoulder with the woman and I was going to look at her when I saw what she was looking at over the cliff. It was the Satellite, not how it currently is but a newly rebuild Satellite. I even saw a bridge connecting it to New Domino City. The woman grabs my hand as she continues singing as if she is reassuring me that what I am seeing can happen.

 _When I am Queen,  
Dilly dilly,  
You'll be my King._

 _Who told me so,_  
 _Dilly dilly,_  
 _Who told me so?_

 _I told myself,_  
 _Dilly dilly,_  
 _I told me so._

As she was ending off I turn to look at her only to see a necklace with a crimson ruby pendant softly glowing and it's then that I wake up.

Speaking of waking up I realize I drove into an unknown area and my eyes closed for a second when I realize that I open it only to see I was driving towards a little girl in a crimson red jacket clutching a stuffed toy. I saw her give that deer in headlights look so I swerved to avoid hitting her only to painfully hit a pile of boxes, thus throwing me off my duel runner and hitting the wall.

I heard tiny footsteps running towards me as I heard a small gasp. In the corner of my vision I saw the little girl run toward me.

I looked at the little girl fight to stay conscious a little longer. She looked exactly like the little girl in the dream. I really took in her appearance this time. She had slightly tan skin and wavy black hair pulled into two pigtails braided and held by two purple ribbons. She had bangs brushed to the left side slightly above her eye. She is wearing red and black sneakers with yellow shoelaces, blue jeans and a dark blue shirt with a picture of Quilbolt Hedgehog and a crimson red jacket. In her arms was a stuffed toy of Junk Synchron.

I recognize her from somewhere else. It was on the tip of my tongue, but the pain and exhaustion set in preventing me to remember where else I saw her.

Her eyes looked at me worried as she placed a hand on my cheek nudging me. "Mister, mister, can you hear me? Mister?" Her voice shook as if she was about to cry.

I wanted to tell her not to worry but my body fell limp from exhaustion. My vision blurred and I fell unconscious, but as I fall into the welcoming darkness, I thought I heard the woman singing.


	4. The Sighting

**Wow, I am really sorry for terribly slow update. Look at that, a year already. Well this chapter originally wasn't going to exist but I thought that the "Sighting" of the Crimson Dragon deserves a chapter on its own.**

 **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, or Pyro/John, Rogue/Marie, or Shadowcat/Kitty. The information on mutants was a mix of online research and imagination.**

 **I do own sweet little Lily Howlett.**

 **I also changed something else on previous chapter. Lily is four turning 5 soon.**

* * *

The Sighting

 _You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one. I hope someday you'll join us. And the world will live as one._ ― **John Lennon**

Author's POV

During the time the mother and daughter mutants made themselves comfortable in Neo Domino City, there was many moments that Marie Howlett was ever grateful that she made the right choice to trust someone.

Ever since her comrade X-Men/friends walked out on her back in the Satellite she hasn't heard a word from them since.

Since she became Satellite's Guardian Angel known only as "the Rogue," she told the only person that would be able to help her cover her tracks.

Blister.

From the very start Blister made it clear that he only looks after himself and that he wasn't in the business to making friends.

Marie agreed to become Blister's silent partner under the condition that he helped watch Lily on the nights "the Rogue" has to make an appearance as well as help her build a PI business.

While she does her work solo, once word got out that she was efficient in her work, no one cared that she was the only worker.

Blister while he tried to keep his distance of Marie and Lily by insisting that they are only business partners not, his icy exterior has softened over time.

After all, Marie caught Blister a couple of times teaching Lily how to duel.

Blister was fully aware of his work partner's "powers." After all, it was easier for Marie to come clean then awkwardly tiptoe around the subject why Marie covers up every inch of skin and always made sure to kiss the top of her daughter's head. Marie wasn't a cold person, just unable to show affection to her kid like every other mother.

From what he understood, Marie possesses the ability to absorb the memories, abilities, personality of others through skin-to-skin contact. Those who come in contact with here for extended periods and consistently make skin-to-skin contact with her can result in giving her permanent absorption of the individual, but that power comes at a risk. The person who makes skin contact with Marie would have their life force sucked from them. If a person holds contact with Marie too long, they run the risk of being killed during skin to skin contact. It also explains why Marie chose to call herself Rogue. Also because the first mutant Marie ever used her power on was a "feral" and unlike the other powers she received from everyone else, she couldn't really turn off the feral abilities she received.

Feral from what Blister understood are individuals with physical mutations, often being: enhanced senses, some forms of healing factor, enhanced physical attributes and often animalistic physical traits. Marie had better senses then your average person and as for strength she definitely had strength far beyond the average person.

From what Blister also heard from Marie was that one of her school teachers was a doctor who ran a blood test on Lily to see if she had the X-gene. It turns out that she did and some surprising things showed up. Firstly it showed that Lily's primary mutation was identified as botanokinesis (plant manipulation). However, the test showed that she had secondary ability being a feral. Although the odd part was that her test showed some anomalies within her mutation, which was found strange but Marie never gave much thought of it until Neo Domino City.

Lily was able to grow only a couple of flowers at a time, although anything more then a few resulted in exhausting the toddler. However if Lily tried to grow more flowers while either fearing for her life or sugar high the results were disastrous. This lesson of dealing with a sugar high toddler experimenting with her gift was learned during the Pixy Stix Incident.

Lily had little experience with candy. Within the last year since Marie and Lily got settled in Neo Domino City, Marie has been ensuring that her daughter eating healthy. Considering that Lily had spent a year (while she was newly 3) with the X-Men on the run from the Sentinals living off rations and another few months in the Satellite eating any food Marie was able to get her hands on that wasn't spoiled. To Marie's relief, Lily has enjoyed fruits far too much to bother her mother with candy, except chocolate. Just like her mother, Lily loves chocolate and a great variety of it. The list can go from chocolate ice cream to chocolate cake to hot chocolate to chocolate chip cookies etc. (Marie learned that having a secret stash is pointless if her toddler could sniff it out in seconds.)

The Pixy Stix incident began a few weeks ago, while Marie has been successful dealing with another case when she was approached by the famous model Misty Treadwell. It involved dealing with Arcadia Movement.

Marie was interested at first hearing about Psychic Duelists and believed that maybe Arcadia Movement would be like the X-Mansion. She was in slight denial that Arcadia Movement was responsible for many disappearing children that were psychic duelist so Marie to agree to take the case. It was hope to see what happen to Misty's brother and in hope she could find a place similar as the X-Mansion. She began by telling Misty that she would attempt to gather some intel on Arcadia Movement.

Unfortunately, the day Marie went to gather intelligence Blister was sick and Marie had no one else that she trusted with her daughter. Considering that Marie only had plans to plant a bug she didn't see much risk of bringing Lily along. She entered Arcadia Movement posing as a lost tourist with her daughter, her plan was to pretend to get directions, plant a bug on the computer and get out. Unfortunately, that day was the day that Lily learned something new. She learned about Pixy Stix. Lily received a bag of Pixy Stix from one her mother's earlier clients for being an adorable little girl. Now Marie had no idea what happened but one moment she was talking to one of the individuals of Arcadia Movement, the next Lily was no longer at her side terrifying the young mother.

As for the rest, Marie tries to forget of the incident. Let's just say it involved lots of Pixy Stix, a curious toddler testing out said Pixy Stix, the swimming pool of Arcadia Movement and a fire alarm. Never had Marie been so torn between being terrified for her daughter wandering about and laughing at the incident.

Blister laughed at the memory. He was staying at Marie's house when he was still feeling sick and remembered how Marie teleported in the living room with Lily fast asleep in her arms while dripping wet on the hardwood floor. When Marie told him what happened, he laughed so hard that he started coughing and was given a light smack in the shoulder when he said "on the upside, Arcadia Movement has a lovely aquatic garden."

Of course Blister paid dearly for the comment by Marie volunteering him to help her with her sick toddler.

Of course there was another reason Marie refused to talk about the incident. She felt a dark presence attempting to invade her mind. It was an individual with strong telepathic powers and regardless the fact that Marie managed to shield her mind from the individual, she felt their interest in her.

It was the reason that Marie refused to get near Arcadia Movement after that one close call. If this person was interested in her after sensing her power who knew what would happen if this individual sensed Lily. Lily had shown no signs of someone trying to enter her mind thankfully.

One positive thing came out of bugging Arcadia Movement. She gained lots of interesting details about the "students" that register in Arcadia Movement.

There are different kinds of Psychic Duelists and Marie learned quite a bit about them. Especially about how there was search for some students who have special ability to see Duel Spirits. That someone lead Marie to knowing more about Luna.

The closest playmates Lily made since coming to Neo Domino City is the twins Leo and Luna. They would either come over to the Howlett home or the Howlett mother and daughter would spend time with the twins at their place. The twins that Lily befriended, well mostly Luna was an interesting case. Every time Luna dueled, whether it was Leo or Marie she'd hear duel spirits and occasionally see her duel spirit Kuribon. Luna told her abilities to Marie and Lily.

The reason that Luna told Marie about her seeing duel spirits is because Lily could see them too. Luna wanted to let her know that if anything Lily won't be alone in being able to see duel spirits.

What was even more surprising was that apparently the duel spirits Lily keeps talking to are who Marie believed to be her "imaginary friends."

After all, if your almost five year old daughter talks to her invisible friends named Gizmo, Bolt and Red you would immediately jump to the conclusion to imaginary friends.

However Luna never sees them only hears them and when Marie asked Lily privately why they hide when Luna is around and Lily said "they said it's not time yet."

Marie Howlett sighed one evening at her desk at home with only her lamp on her desk as her only source of light. She had a file open in front of her acting as a prop in hopes to distract her.

Marie/Rogue POV

I sighed as I thought of the story of the Queen of the Crimson Light. I sat on my desk in the main floor. It was past midnight and I was wearing my black jean pants, black socks, my black turtle neck shirt with my sleeved rolled up slightly. A pair of white elbow length cotton gloves lay on my desk while I absentmindedly stirred my black coffee with a spoon. On my desk lay an open file of Arcadia Movement, however tonight I didn't put much heart into reading the file. My mind was plagued with worry. Sarutobi, before he left warned me to watch not only my back, but Lily's too. He said since my necklace glowed when I picked up Azure Eyes Silver Dragon it must have called to the chosen Signers, but while it called to the Signers it would call to the dark forces telling them of my arrival.

I keep trying to imagine what kind of dark forces was the old man talking about? Apparently Arcadia Movement seems to be collecting the strongest of psychic duelists and their prized student happens to be someone identified only as the Black Rose. There was another file detailing about "the Rogue." Me.

There wasn't much in Arcadia Movement's files about my abilities thankfully. Only that "Rogue" was powerful and would be an excellent ASSET to Arcadia Movement's cause. I may not have all the information of Arcadia Movement's plans with them hunting for children with psychic duelist abilities but normally when someone refers as someone as an asset to the cause, I keep thinking of being turned into a soldier or worse a weapon.

As much as I would like to worry about Arcadia Movement, I feel that there are other matters to look at.

It has been almost a year since Shadowcat, Pyro, Lily and I woke up here in this place. Since Pyro and Shadowcat walked out, I always kept an ear out to see if anyone knew how they were doing. They definitely would not be going by their codenames so I asked Blister to keep an eye out for anyone names "St. John Allerdyce or John Allerdyce" and "Katherine Pryde/Kitty Pryde." Even if they weren't looking for me I still wanted to hear how they were doing.

I checked the clock and it read 11:55 pm. It is nearly a nine months since I last saw them. I only hoped Lily hasn't forgotten how they look like. It broke my heart when Lily would keep out at the window while at the Satellite seeing if her Aunt Kitty and Uncle Johnny are back.

Lily, she may not be my flesh and blood but I love her. She's turning 5 in a week and already she has gone through so much pain. She has witnessed death, terror the Sentinals created. She experienced a near death situation, woke up in an unknown place and even watched her only living family walk out on us. The mutant war changed everyone, even Lily. She was able to understand that while we should be proud of ourselves as mutants she understands that some people don't like mutants. Even now, she gets nervous around crowds and if I'm out of her sight.

It took her a while to get used to Blister and a few weeks for her to get used to the twins but she manages to bounce back. Although she warmed up to the twins much quicker considering there was something about Luna's scent. While it was not a scent to distinguish her as a mutant, there was something about Luna's scent that told a part of me that she was unique. Leo has the same scent although it is much fainter.

Lily must have caught on Luna's scent considering that she warmed up to Luna pretty fast. Lily told me that she smelled something on Leo that was "mutant but not mutant" when they first met. This explained how she warmed up to Leo real quick and was willing to jump in a crowd to get ice cream with Leo. Although I'm still convinced Leo is pretty normal as far as I'm concerned.

I heard the saying that history repeats itself although I hope the story of the Queen of the Crimson Light won't come back to haunt Lily and I.

Ever since the destruction of X-Mansion Lily would have all sorts of nightmares about a fire.

But, the first night we all woke up at the Satellite was the worst. Lily had a terrible nightmare that had her screaming in her sleep. The only thing that was strange was that I could have sworn my stone on my pendant glowed for a moment. The next was that I though Lily had a nightmare about the Sentinal attack in the X-Mansion. However what was confusing was that there was a "snake monster" that was after me and that it took John and Kitty. I didn't think much about it, but I wonder if it is a sign perhaps. Or maybe-

"MAMA!" I heard a yell from upstairs and a choked cough coming from my daughter.

I ran upstairs to check on Lily.

 _Neo Domino City Emergency Walk-In Clinic 12:20 am_

Lily's POV

"I came here because my daughter has a high fever and coughing. I needed a professional to check my sick daughter now tell me, where are the doctors here? Mama growled at the meanie lady.

Mama looked the same as she always does with black pants, brown boots, black shirt and gloves and green jacket. Only this time she has a black baseball cap and her hair in a ponytail.

Oh, uh, mama is angry again. Mama is acting like a mommy bear. I hugged Gizmo and my red blankie mama wrapped me in. I don't like the meanie lady. She says something I don't get but it made mama sad. I don't like it when my mama is sad. She always pretends to be okay but I can smell when mama is sad.

When we found mama, Grandpa Wolvie told mama that Uncle Angel was gone I remember how sad mama smelled. He was gonna be my daddy but now he has to fight with the other angels in the sky. I wish mama would be happy again. Maybe Gizmo, Bolt and Red can visit and help me find a way to make mama happy again.

I don't like feeling icky. I had a bad dream that a scary snake monster wanted to hurt me. There was a lady on the snake monster and she was giving a scary laugh. I hope Gizmo, Bolt, Red and mama can stop the bad dreams. It was scary.

"Ma'am if you step back and calm down" the meanie lady said.

Oh, uh now mama is really angry.

Mama bought me here to check on me. But Mama said we have been waiting for half an hour and no doctors have come. The lady on the desk is a meanie to mama and she smells stinky sweet that hurts my tummy.

" _Lily, Lily"_ I hear someone call me. I got out of the chair and left my blankie there and looked in the hallway and saw shadowy person at the end and went right. I went to find who was calling me.

I held Gizmo and went to follow the voice. The lights started flashing and went off.

"Where are you?" I yell feeling scared. I coughed when my throat felt scratchy and icky.

" _This way_ " a voice said and a shiny ball of light glowed in front of me. This voice sounded different. He sounded like an adult.

Feeling not too scared, I followed the glowy ball of light.

Marie/Rogue POV

I felt such panic when I saw the back door of the walk in clinic open. I was really angry at the receptionist and myself, terrified that someone took her and I wanted to cry with this mess happening.

Seeing Lily's blanket abandon in the chair terrified me. The receptionist finally took me seriously and took off in the other direction to look for Lily. Although this was after I threatened to get her fired if a hair was harmed on Lily's head.

Lily was ill and I don't know what made her leave the area. I couldn't smell a second scent, only hers.

As far as the blackout is concerned, I wondered what was causing the lights to flicker.

I followed Lily's scent to the Kaiba Dome and saw that Lily was looking at it. I could have sobbed in relief.

"Lily!" I yelled in hopes to get her attention, she turn looking at me with her eyes dazed and her face flushed red. Damn, her fever got worse.

"Sweetie, why did you leave? Are you hurt?" I asked her as I checked to see if she had any injuries.

"I had –had to – fallow-" she said stumbling over her words.

Oh, dear God I need to get her to the hospital. Wait, follow what or who?

I looked again at the Kaiba Dome and noticed the huge amount of Sector Security officers in every entrance waiting to storm in. I got to get Lily out of here.

"Baby-" I began, but was cut off as the light in front of the Kaiba Dome shut off as well as the light everywhere around.

But it was then I noticed that a red light glowed from the Kaiba Dome and that was when I noticed my pendant began to glow that crimson red color as well and began to sway back and forth like a pendulum. It stopped and on its own swung forward pointing at the top of the Kaiba Dome and that was when I saw it.

A dragon that glowed crimson light that looked to be flames.

"It's the Crimson Dragon" I gasped out in surprise as I held Lily close. Lily was in all but a trance looking at the said creature. That was when I noticed that Lily's eyes turned crimson red for that moment. Suddenly the dragon disappeared and in the front of the Kaiba Dome Sector Security broke in yelling something about an illegal turbo duel but I didn't catch much of it considering the pack of people that came to the Kaiba Dome to see who summoned the dragon. Stuck in the midst of people I tried to get Lily out only for someone to push me and my hand lost Lily's hand.

"Lily!" I yelled out.

"Mama, mama look" she called out.

Author's POV

The young mutant fought her way to the front of the crowd and thankfully some people stepped back making room for her to get to her daughter. She was relieved to see her daughter in the front of the crowd witnessing the arrest of an individual being pulled inside a Sector Security prison car.

"Baby, we have to go," Marie told her as she crouched down to toddler's level.

"But mama, look its meanie Atlas" she told her mother in a manner of fact voice.

The young mother bit her cheek to stop laughing at her daughter's nickname for Jack Atlas. It is obvious that she is not a big fan of him. Although the young woman tugged the baseball cap lower to hide her face. Since her daughter was yelling this to her mother, a few members of the crowd heard her as well as few Sector Security officers considering how a couple snickered at the comment.

The comment was also heard by said "meanie Atlas," who turned to see who made the comment with a glare only to be surprised to recognize the toddler.

At the same time Yusei Fudo was being escorted to the Sector Security car and looked over his shoulder and caught sight of the said toddler that said the comment. His eyes widen slightly in recognition of the toddler. Yusei was even more started to see a young woman crouching beside the toddler and while the baseball cap covered the view of the woman's face he recognized the necklace in an instant.

In that one moment the joking stopped when four things happened at once.

One the necklace gave a crimson glow.

Two, a sharp pain struck through Jack Atlas, Yusei Fudo and Marie Howlett.

Three, Lily Howlett collapsed in her mother's arms and at that moment Jack and Yusei collapsed overwhelmed of pain.

Four, while Marie Howlett yelled for an ambulance a security camera zoomed in on her and in a building her worried features were on screen for a Rex Goodwin to see.

"Looks like we finally found the Queen Lazar, please be sure to bring up her file as well as the Princess' file. We do need to send out those invites." Rex Goodwin said as he looked at the pendant that would determine the fate of the world.

 _12:45am Neo Domino Hospital_

"We would like to keep her here for a little while for observation, thankfully your daughter is out of danger and we would like to keep an eye out on her" a tall red haired, blue eyes doctor told Marie having her sign a few more forms.

"Thanks again Dr. Summers" the young mother told the doctor relieved that her daughter was going to be okay. Watching her little girl collapse scared the young woman to death.

"Why don't you stay with your daughter now, I'm pretty sure the night nurses will turn a blind eye if you sat in the bed with your daughter as long as you get her to sleep" Dr. Summers told the young woman wincing at remembering the tears the toddler wept as they tried to place an IV in the little girls arm. It was a bad move on the nurses to kick the mother out of the room.

Marie removed her baseball cap and jacket and left in on the chair beside the hospital bed. She quickly toed off her boots and left it beside the bed and sat on the hospital bed with her daughter.

"Mama," the toddler whimpered as she scooted closer to mother in need of a hug. Considering that the ladies sent her mama away and hurt her with the needles she was still scared.

"Aww, baby don't worry I'm here, I'm not going anywhere" Marie whispered to her as she slid into the hospital bed bringing her toddler to her lap. Being careful with the IV, Marie was grateful that that she had every inch of skin covered so she could hold her daughter.

The toddler rested her head to her mother's chest as her mother quietly sung her the "Lavender Blue" song. Lily fell asleep with her head on her mother's chest dozing off to the sound of her mother's soothing voice.

As the mother and daughter pair dozed off, that night they had for the first time since the fire at the X-Mansion fell in a restful sleep until late the next morning.

While Marie didn't remember her dream her daughter did remember hers.

As the humanoid looking snake creature got close to Lily a white dragon appeared and roared at the snake like creature. It blasted a shining light that reminded Lily of a shooting star. It sent the snake monster away and that was while Lily struggled and cried as she remained bound against the stone alter. She almost missed the man that jumped off the dragon. The second the man freed her from the stone table Lily leapt to his arms and hugged him terrified that the snake monster and held her in his arms. He climbed back on the dragon and hugged her as he calmed her down.

"Don't worry, I will always protect you no matter what" the young man told the toddler.

"But what if I'm lost" Lily asked the man.

The man whispered a promise to the toddler and for the first time since Lily could remember she felt safe.

It was then at three in the morning the night nurse was pleased to see that Lily Howlett's fever broke.

At the same time, in the jail cell awaiting sentencing, a young man muttered in his sleep.

"I will find you, I always will."


	5. The Meeting Part 1

**Well guys, this chapter was originally planned to be posted on June 14 on my birthday but between my heart problem I had and the medication I've been put on has delayed me two months. Well at least it is posted on my mom's birthday. Happy Birthday Mom!**

 **Well I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter will be Lily's POV and her side of the story**

 **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's nor Rogue, Pyro or Shadowcat.**

 **I do own Lily and Jacinta though.**

 **This chapter takes place when Yusei is getting back his runner. It's one week after Yusei and Jack summoned the Crimson Dragon.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

The Meeting

 _We don't meet people by_ _ **accident**_ _. They are meant to cross our path for a_ reason - **unknown**

Author's POV

In the hidden darkness of Neo Domino City, at the Security storage warehouse building stood two figures. One individual was a male with an unkempt appearance. He is sporting stubble with short brown hair as well as brown eyes. He wore a sleeveless green jacket with a ripped design along the shoulders. He wears a long sleeved white shirt underneath his jacket with an orange neckerchief and brown pants. He currently held a green helmet at his side as he stood beside a green duel runner and talked to the figure beside him.

Now this figure was dressed in black. This individual wore a black cloak flowing in the wind with the big hood concealing the individuals face. Anyone who is close enough to the individual would make out the black combat boots and the leather like pants and jacket.

What many don't know is that the outfit was rather unique. The user wore it in memory of her fallen comrades as well as this outfit helped her in many messy situations. After all it was designed to resist bullets and endure extreme G-force. The belt held a variety of pouches with variety of items. It varied from a simple lock picks to a small handheld computer to hack into a mainframe. The individual also wore a black cloak with a hood covering most of their face. Long hair was tightly braided back so no hair would leave opportunity to give the wearer away.

This individual is the famous "Rogue" in both the Satellite and Neo Domino City.

Now anyone would have been in awe to be in the presence of "the Rogue." No one, not even the finest officers of Sector Security could get close to realize that the famous "Rogue" was actually a woman.

The man by the green duel runner was furiously typing on a hand held computer looking frustrated at the hand held computer and slightly annoyed at the "Rogue."

While many people speculate what the "Rogue" does on "his" (many believe the Rogue to be a man) spare time, the man (Blister) working with the Rogue at that moment knew exactly what the Rogue does on her spare time.

The Rogue turned and faced him and lifted her hood slightly to reveal her face. She was none other than Marie Howlett, private investigator and single mom.

Blister typed furiously on his handheld computer and handed Marie a holographic screen. On one corner it had a full body picture of a male who at first glance looked to be in his late teens to early twenties.

"So he's our client?" She asks as she looks at the information Blister pulled out.

"Yup, the one Yusei Fudo." Blister told her, "The thing I don't get is that this guy does one small thing and suddenly Sector Security is pulling out the big guns."

"Look who's talking," Marie pointed out. "Ya know you could have left him to his business. Instead you brought out the big guns," she said as she pointed at herself.

"Look, all it takes is one guy to bring bad business and I'd rather not take that risk, even if it means calling backup." Blister pointed out.

"Especially when said backup said she was taking the day off" Marie answered in an annoyed tone. Blister couldn't blame her. Lily was only released from the hospital only a couple of days ago just in time for her birthday today. She just turned 5.

 _Flashback_

" _Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Lily, happy birthday to you!" Marie, Luna and Leo sang although Luna tugged her brother's ponytail in annoyance when he ended the song in a louder pitch._

" _Yay!" Lily cheered happily clapping her hands excited to have her chocolate cake._

 _It was a tuxedo cake with mainly dark chocolate with a light chocolate filling in the cake and dark and white chocolate shavings on the side of the cake._

 _The party was very simple with a banner and some balloons. The pizza that was eaten earlier and already put away in the fridge along with the left over chicken wings. On the table was a small pile of presents that was already opened._

 _From Blister it was a belt made for her size with a duel deck holder for her future duel deck. Not to mention a watch that was with red bands and an analog face with a picture of Sonic Chick in the middle with its wings pointing as the hands, although the watch has a GPS hidden inside in case anything happened._

 _From the twins Lily received a duel disk that resembled the twins but the outline of the design was crimson red while the design in the middle was a cerulean blue, however despite that it was smaller duel disk then the twins it was still a bit big on her. Lily however adored it, especially since she finally has one like her mom. Marie has her duel disk with a white body and an emerald green outline with a golden yellow design in the middle._

 _Marie got her daughter some clothing with small pictures of duel monsters on the clothes and an oval locket with the design of a lily engraved in the front of the locket. Inside was a picture of Lily and Marie in the park a few months before they met the twins. The back the words were engraved "For my little flower" in cursive writing._

 _Everyone was getting their share of cake while Leo was eagerly showing Lily how to use the duel disk and Marie was glad that this night will end peacefully._

 _Of course fate had other plans when in the middle of cake Marie's phone rang._

 _Flashback End_

"I said I was sorry but I'm not letting one guy ruin what is a perfectly good business." Blister answered interrupting Marie's train of thought.

Blister called Rogue hours ago with an emergency request to help him. He told her a client of his was trying to get his duel runner back from Sector Security but apparently the client is in more trouble then he realizes. Blister would have recommended the client to get help from "the Rogue" but the said Rogue already forewarned Blister that she would be refusing requests all day from both her P.I. job and job being the "Rogue."

The first reason was that it was her daughter's birthday today. The second being she was keeping a close eye on Lily's health. After all no one just suffers a dangerously high fever only to recover hours later.

The hospital kept Lily an extra couple days in case of complications but Lily showed that she recovered.

Marie had her suspicions considering the appearance of the Crimson Dragon at the Kaiba Dome and the fact that she heard that Jack Atlas and a Satellite that was arrested at the Kaiba Dome collapsed the same time as Lily.

Of course Marie remembered there being three ambulances brought in. Only thing she remembered was someone helping Jack Atlas onto a gurney and another individual brought onto another gurney with a Sector Security officer attaching a handcuff to the gurney. Of course Marie was in the third ambulance and couldn't catch a glimpse of the arrested individual.

Thankfully Lily was back to normal and excited like any toddler would be for their birthday. With the remaining X-Men survivors: John Allerdyce and Kitty Pryde being MIA for almost a year now, Marie considered herself lucky that Lily's birthday was a success. Lily befriending the twins had a positive impact for the little girl and her mother.

"I'm just glad that this guy decided to cause trouble late at night. I was hoping that I could avoid another sugar incident, but knowing Lily she must have dove for another slice of cake." Marie gave an exhausting sigh, reflecting of her daughter's first sugar incident. "At least she will listen to Luna and have another glass of milk. I'm just glad that Lily was the one to push me out the door to help you."

"On the upside, despite her turning 5 today, she's smart enough to know that she can't eat lots of candy considering how her mutation reacts to her being on a sugar high. She still doesn't have control over her mutation unlike you Rogue." Blister pointed out to Marie. After all he knew of Marie's backstory and he knew about the Howlett family's mutations. It is one of the many perks to knowing "Rogue's" civilian identity.

"Speaking of sugar highs how is Lily with her-not so imaginary friends" Blister asked looking up from his computer studying the young woman's face.

Just recently, Marie found out that Lily has something unusual. Apparently while rare it is known that some people have the gift to Duel Monster Spirits. Lily was one of those many. Unfortunately for Marie, the individuals who live near and could see the Duel Spirits were all in Arcadia Movement. Marie was relieved that at least Luna was helpful with Lily

"More that I find it frustrating that I can't help her in any way. All these years I thought Gizmo, Bolt and Red were her imaginary friends. The fact that my daughter sees Duel Monster Spirits and I always thought it was her playing around makes me angry at myself for not realizing earlier. The only thing that makes me feel better is that at least Luna was able to give me a tip or two on being able to see Duel Monster Spirits." Marie ranted as she waited for Blister to give her the signal. "I do wonder what spirits Lily sees."

Blister looked surprised, "she didn't tell you? She's always drawing them with her crayons, although she never shows me."

Marie looked annoyed at the comment "she's telling me that she is trying to draw the perfect picture. It's just that she says that she feels that someone is missing. Although hopefully after tonight maybe she can finally tell me. I think one of them is orange considering how fast her orange crayon ran out."

"Possibly-" Blister began but cut himself off as he saw the computer screen. "I found him, looks like Yusei Fudo is already caught in a duel with Sector Security Officer Trudge."

Marie sighed hearing the Sector Security Officer's name. "Him? This guy really needs to get himself a girlfriend." She complained as she pulled her hood over her head securing it as she got herself ready for "Rogue" to get to work.

"They are cutting off all his exits, and from what I'm seeing the only way Yusei being able to get out is to make an exit." Blister pointed to the floor plan on his computer as Marie peered over. "Take this route and see if you can blast the door open."

Marie smiled as she stood at full height with her hood hiding her face. No longer was she Marie, P.I. and young single mother. She was now Rogue.

"Blister, it'll be a pleasure," Rogue told him, "now where am I dropping you off?"

Meanwhile, things are looking bad for a certain D.I.D (Dude in Distress) as he kept hitting dead ends. Yusei sped through the compound hoping for a miracle, or the very least an opening.

Yusei couldn't help but think at the situation he was faced with. He heard Blister voice in the radio telling him to keep going. Of course one part of Yusei wondered if he's lost it listening to Blister when it was clear that he was going to be driving straight to a wall. He silently hoped Lady Luck would help.

Lady Luck, the ever so generous woman she is, gave him a hand in a blast.

Literally.

The "wall" was elevator doors that exploded as Yusei got dangerously near. The young man ducked to avoid flying debris while Trudge gasped from the shock of the explosion.

The wall revealed to be elevator doors that blasted open. The two duelists drove into the cloud of smoke and straight into a vertical elevator shaft. They began to freefall down although the ends of the runner scraping along the wall slowing their freefalling. Had Trudge looked up he would have noticed the cloaked figure above the opening of the elevator door, their grin hidden. Had Trudge looked up, he would have noticed how close he was to seeing the notorious "Rogue."

"Rogue" swung out of the opening elevator and began to run forward ensuring that the security camera's captured the Rogue.

The other Sector Security officers were in a frenzy spotting the Rogue on security footage and immediately began to coordinate for the "Rogue's" capture. However they were startled when every screen, displaying security feed began to blacked out. In the midst of the chaos, while Sector Security officers tried to get the camera feed back online, no one noticed the last camera feed showing the Rogue only to vanish with nothing but blue smoke whisping where the Rogue once stood, by the time someone noticed the screen, the camera feed went out.

Rogue/Marie POV

I sat on a Sector Security Duel runner I "borrowed" from one of the Sector Security officers, although of course I disabled the duel runner program. I was here to run interference, not duel. The D-Runner was parked in the entrance of the elevator where Yusei Fudo and Trudge were duelling at. I left this Sector Security duel runner here ahead of time before I got in the elevator shaft. I'm hoping that Yusei gets out quickly so I can force the elevator doors close on Trudge and buy Yusei more time. Blister is on his Duel Runner hidden close to the exit point so he could run interference with Trudge if he has to. I'm left to deal with the rest of the Sector Security officers.

I couldn't help but wonder about Yusei Fudo. There was something about him that peaked my interest.

" _It could be his good looks,"_ a voice said only for my eyes to turn to see a transparent version of my deceased best friend. Jacinta Maximoff.

She had her black X-Men suit on and metal gloves on as her scarred face looked at me with some mischief. Jacinta was a Hispanic young woman with an olive tone skin complexion and despite the scars she had on her face, she looked lovely. Brown eyes filled with mischief as her curly raven black hair framed her face and reached mid-back.

"Ah really doubt that sugah," I answered softly.

When it comes with temporarily stealing someone's energy, I get a part of them in me. I know their secrets, their strengths and weaknesses. Although while I have come in contact with many people and learned to seal away the many psyche's left inside me, at times they appear before me ghost like. Thankfully it is only one of the few mutants psyche's that I know that won't try to take over my body, Jacinta and Logan being one of the first few.

She leaned against the duel runner, " _hermana_ ," she said seriously " _it's almost been two years, you can't keep living in the past. He wouldn't want you to live like this."_

I shook my head trying to calm the rage that bubbled in me. It wouldn't do good to lose my temper right before running interference.

"Right now, it's the only way ah, can live. Pyro and Shadowcat bailed. Everyone else ah, know is gone and Lily needs me to keep her safe. Blister ah can call business partner, but ya see how the guy tries to distant himself from me and Lily every time it looks like he gets close" I answer trying to take a breath to calm myself. "It will be selfish of me to wanting to look for a boyfriend."

Jacinta gives me a sad smile " _I know it's hard, I wish I was there to. You always were the one who was everyone's rock. Just remember we all have baggage to carry; it doesn't mean we are left to carry it alone_. _It is alright to have some help."_ With that said she disappeared back deep back in my mind.

Sometimes you have to carry that luggage on your own. It would be unfair to allow myself to let the weight of my burdens on someone else, I thought. Right now this Yusei Fudo needs the Rogue, not Marie Howlett. I closed my eyes and began to focus on sensing the metal from the freefalling duel runners of Officer Trudge and my D.I.D.

 _Get ready Rogue._ I told myself and I turned on the Duel Runner. The second I felt Yusei get closer to the ground I opened the elevator wide open and I caught a glimpse of surprised cerulean eyes look at me as he drove out. I let out a blast of electricity from my hand frying the elevator doors causing it to open and shut like mad as I allowed Officer Trudge to get a glimpse of me before I drove the Duel Runner the opposite side of where Yusei took off.

"Officers, rendezvous South of the building. There is confirmed sightings of the Rogue, I repeat, confirmed sightings of the Rogue." I heard Officer Trudge bark out and I grinned beneath my hood. Time to get working; I can imagine Lily's interrogation tomorrow when she asks me what happened, it's going to be a headache.

 _So what did you do mama? Did you have to go save a princess?_

 _Well Lily actually the one I had to help was a guy and don't worry it wasn't anything too bad. Blister and I snuck in, but the poor client was being chased by Sector Security Officer._

 _So the poor prince was being chased by the meanie officers? Like the mean dragons in fairytales?_ Lily would gasp out in horror. _What did you and Unca Blister do?_

 _Well sneaking in with Blister and his duel runner was no problem. Finding the client and making sure said client doesn't get caught was the tricky part. Also sweetie why do you call him prince?_

 _Grandpa Sarutobi told me you as Rogue is like a knight in shiny armour and knights save the princess or prince._

I know that I am not going to have the heart to correct her that in the stories there is no female knights. Nor am I going to have the heart to mention that most men don't appreciate a woman saving them.

While it was easy to break into the building and finding the client the tricky part in having Sector Security officers swarm you and yet leave yourself to be untouched is the tricky part.

Having them swarm you like a group of shoppers on Black Friday is pretty easy and quite fun when your speeding on a duel runner and they have no way of forcing you to a duel especially if you are the "notorious Rogue." I just wish that I had a way to keep in communication with Blister. But Blister shot down my idea saying he didn't need anyone to connect the Rogue with him. In a way he is right, so it looks like I have to run interference until otherwise.

I have to say I am rather proud of managing such plan with Blister on a short notice. It's a good thing that Blister was aware of my mutant status otherwise the partnership we have wouldn't have worked out. The plan was that Blister was to hide in the bottom floor getting in touch with Yusei via speaker. He would follow Yusei if he had to. I was to get myself to the top of the only exit available to Yusei and blow up the doors. Then I was to allow the officer chasing Yusei to get a glimpse of me. That way he would call the rest of Sector Security waiting for his orders to corner me instead of cornering Yusei. The plan should work out successfully and a bonus to add with rescuing Yusei.

Unfortunately plans are not 100% full proof.

Some Sector Security Officers split up from chasing me and when I heard that they were "cornering the Satellite," I knew it was time to ditch them.

I drove the Duel Runner to the corner of the building and threw myself off it allowing it to crash before teleporting back to the area I left Blister at to keep an eye on Yusei.

It was a blind spot that had no surveillance cameras, perfect place for Blister to hide until he caught up with Yusei.

I stayed within the shadows using Nightcrawler's teleporting ability ahead until I caught up with the ongoing duel.

I was in time to see Trudge ram Yusei's side when I heard Yusei let out a startled yell with Blister close by.

Damn, how can I stop Trudge if I keep having to teleport to keep up with them?

It seemed that Blister saw the dilemma and rode between them tangled in the midst.

I unfortunately was caught in a corner and was forced to teleport to the higher part of the warehouse only to hear Blister yell "just attack! Isn't this what friends are for?!"

Since when does Blister believe in friends? What exactly happened here? I thought as I saw Yusei defeat Trudge. Trudge and his runner collapse on top of Blister's runner; Blister himself is thrown off and lands next to it. Yusei looks back but Blister kept shouting at Yusei to go.

As soon as Yusei was exiting the warehouse I teleported down just as Trudge wrestled Blister to the ground with handcuffs on Blister. I managed to teleport behind Trudge placing an arm on his shoulder and just as he turned to see me I sent him a right hook punch knocking him out.

I helped Blister up and manipulated the metal on the handcuff to open freeing Blister. That is when I tapped into Blink's gift. Considering she is able to make portals to teleport, it's much easier to travel from one place to another, especially if said people have a Duel Runner.

"We gotta go, there is more Sector Security Officers outside and I can guarantee they will be out for blood once they see you" Blister hissed at me as he pushed his duel runner to the pink glowing portal.

"Good you go, I'll see if I can find Yusei" I tell him as I practically had to push him to the portal.

"I think we have to worry about ourselves right now" Blister pointed out and that was when I saw Trudge's Duel Runner screen.

"Trudge, Officer Trudge can you respond? Are the suspects in custody? The Satellite escaped." The officer on screen said.

"Good point" I mutter and dove into the portal right after Blister before closing he portal.

Later on…

I collapsed in the couch with my cloak abandoned nursing a headache and a weight of guilt. Yusei, thanks to Blister interfering, managed to escape. However at the entrance there were at least 30 officers that were waiting for Yusei in the entrance with tasers, I mean tasers, really?

Apparently the tasers were issued for my capture but they used it on Yusei. I couldn't help but imagine the pain the young man must have been put through. Imagine, those cerulean blue eyes looking at me with pain, looking at me for help.

I grabbed a pillow beside me and let out a muffed groan. I never even talked to the guy and he is already invading my mind. I was so deep in thought I didn't realize I was no longer on the couch.

"Marie, you can't blame yourself" Blister told me and I looked up, _huh since when did I get to the floor._

I went back to lying on the floor ignoring that it was dirty, I was going to take a shower anyways.

"They specially ordered the tasers for my capture Blister. If something happened to him, it's on me." I told him as I breathed deeply hoping it would lesson my guilt.

Blister was quite for a moment and I stared at the ceiling ignoring the pang of aching muscles from tonight's work. All I heard was Blister's typing trying to find a clue about Yusei Fudo's whereabouts. Apparently so far Sector Security has no clue where he is so it's a race between them and us.

"You know what's funny," Blister suddenly asks breaking the silence.

"What is funny?" I ask him. _The man never starts small talk. Says it is something for friends and he doesn't do friends. Seriously what happened to him during the duel?_

"Its funny how one guy can really affect the both of us," he tells me. That was when he begins telling me about the duel and about his duelling partner.

Now I really need to make sure Yusei Fudo is safe. I do owe him that much.

Three in the morning rolled around and Blister and I crashed to get some sleep. Well I crashed on Blister's couch while Blister went to his room to get sleep. Blister had a program running searching for news on Yusei Fudo. Despite the fact I was quite exhausted I was a light sleeper and I know that I would wake up immediately if the program goes off.

As I slept, it wasn't exactly peaceful. Images of people cloaked in white bowing down at me, and images of an injured Yusei Fudo on the ground alone haunted me. I am pretty sure I had a nightmare somewhere in between while I dreamed of Lily crying. What a way to end a night I hope Lily is doing better then me.

Author POV

Marie woke up by nine and told Blister that she was going to teleport back to her house to shower and change and get some breakfast.

What Blister didn't know was that she was trying to keep herself busy from thinking about the young man with those blue eyes.

Of course while she was suffering a mental breakdown of her sudden obsession of Yusei Fudo's eyes she didn't realize she left her cell phone behind.

Blister was finishing off his second cup of coffee when he heard it ring and answered it.

Of course by the time Marie teleported back she was dressed in fresh clothes and carried Tupperware containing breakfast for Blister and her. Of course Blister offers her another cup of coffee while she layed out breakfast.

Marie's hair was still damp from her shower and tied into a messy bun with a hair tie. Regardless of the summer weather, she had her signature outfit on. This consisted of tight long sleeve black shirt turtleneck with her emerald green jacket along with fitted black jeans, brown boots and brown elbow length gloves.

"Your munchkins were asking if you can make chicken stir fry for lunch and pick up some cinnamon buns" Blister told Marie as they dug into their breakfast.

"Oh, I didn't realize I left it here, thanks Blister" Marie nodded as he passed her the cell phone. "Any news?" She asked gesturing to the computer.

"Well since Sector Security hasn't found Yusei either he is hidden rather well or found some place to crash." Blister said distractingly as he dove into his breakfast.

"Would you be alright finding him on your own? I'd stay but I promised the kids I would be back in time to make lunch." Marie told Blister as she cleared her breakfast but Blister waved her comment away.

"Don't worry; remember you are supposed to be my silent partner anyways." Blister told her. After the duel and the conversation with Yusei during said duel, Blister has warmed considerable into accepting Marie more as a friend and less as a reluctant acquaintance.

Marie/Rogue POV

"Thank you so much for the ride, please keep the change" I tell the cab driver. As I grabbed my groceries in the plastic bag and kept my gym bag over my shoulders and balanced the box containing cinnamon buns.

I entered the tops still feeling exhausted still more alert after my third cup of coffee. I'll feel better once Blister finds Yusei Fudo.

I stepped out of the elevator to see the kids huddled in a group in hushed whispers.

"You know he can't say here" Luna said disapprovingly.

"Don't be heartless Luna, he was badly hurt" Leo said.

"Please guys, we can't throw him out" Lily pleaded to Luna giving her the "puppy eye look."

My headache went from bad to worse. Lily has found another stray animal and has convinced the twins to help her smuggle it in.

If there is one thing about Lily is that she seems to attract many young animals in all shapes and sizes. These animals have ended up in my home and I was left with having to feed them before promising Lily that I would find them a place to live. Thank goodness Blister found me a guy to go to when another stray animal lands in my house. The memorable one that had Sector Security baffled is the stray horse that found its way to the backyard.

Please let it not be a stray horse. Trudge was the one to answer the last call of the other horse.

"Morning guys" I said causing the three to turn to me "please tell me it's not another Sally incident."

The horse was named Sally.

"Don't worry Marie, this is nothing like the Sally incident" Leo said excitingly with a look to Luna and Lily like he wanted to laugh in relief. Hmmm, so they did bring a stray inside.

"Listen guys I'm going to get started on lunch, and in the meantime I want an explanation of the new stray you guys sneaked inside. I want to know what happened."

Of course Luna looked nervously at her brother and Lily. But at that moment the dryer buzzed.

"Oh look the clothes are dry, I'll get it." Luna said and rushed to the laundry room.

"I'll go check on Blue Eyes" Lily leapt to her feet giving me a hug before toddling to another room

"I'll help you Lily" Leo said running after Lily.

I shook my head, kids.

I wonder what stray animal they brought in that they would name Blue Eyes.

I threw my gym bag in the closet and left the cinnamon buns in the dining table before making my way in the kitchen.

I managed to unpack the food and put it away and began to cook chicken stir fry. While the food was almost done I heard my phone ringing only to be cut off.

I poked my head from the kitchen and yelled "can one of you guys bring me ma phone, my hands are full here."

Lily toddled to the kitchen with my cell in her ear and handed it to me, "its Unca Blister" she tells me and takes off before I can interrogate her about Blue Eyes.

"Hey Blister any news on Yusei Fudo?" I asked while checking on my food. Hmm, almost ready.

"Wait, Lily didn't tell you" Blister asks in confusion.

"No, right now she is nursing her newest stray back to health" I told Blister only to hear him cough out his drink and began laughing.

"What's got into you?" I asked confused of Blister's behaviour.

"Y-you got-ta ask Lily" Blister laughed.

"Wait you know about Blue Eyes" I demanded.

Oh course that set Blister into another fit of laughter and he hung up.

He didn't even tell me if he found anything on Yusei Fudo.

Just as I was about to call the kids for lunch I heard it.

"No Blue Eyes, you can't go" I heard Lily plead near the front door.

I walked out of the kitchen and to my surprise Leo and Luna were by the Jack Atlas shrine while Lily was clinging onto the arm of a young man.

This young man being the one Yusei Fudo.

My daughter's newest stray is Yusei Fudo, and she calls him Blue Eyes.

Even my own daughter is interested in his eye colour.

I coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Marie" Leo exclaimed.

"Marie" Luna said nervously.

"Mama" Lily said still clinging on to Yusei's arm.

"Miss" Yusei said to me and I noted how he has quite a nice voice. "I'm sorry for any trouble I cause, but I'll leave."

"He can't leave!" Leo exclaimed "Marie, he has amnesia and can't remember his name or anything."

 _That explains why they are calling him Blue Eyes._

Lily looked at me pleadingly, while Leo and Luna looked at me expectantly while Yusei looked at me with quite a penetrating stare like he was trying to place me.

"Listen," I say "considering that you have amnesia you are much more vulnerable heading out without a plan or idea where to go. Stay here, recuperate and maybe we can put our heads together and find out about you."

Yusei looked uncomfortable "I don't want to be a bother-" he insisted but blushed when his stomach growled.

I smiled at him as he looked embarrassed.

I clapped my hands, "alright then, Leo and Luna please set the table, Lily please make sure he doesn't leave, I'll get lunch."

I turned to leave but a hand caught my arm. "Are you sure you are okay with it?" He asked me staring at me with those blue eyes. Damn I really am a sucker for blue eyes.

I smiled and nodded at him reassuringly. He released me and when I realized that we were staring at each other.

"Alright sugah, let's get you fed" I tell him and turned back to the kitchen trying to compose myself.

I made my way back kitchen not noticing said individual flush red, nor hear the twins snickering.


	6. The Meeting Part 2

**First I am so sorry for the long hiatus. Life got in the way and getting sick didn't help me.**

 **I was going to add to this chapter from how Yusei met Lily, Luna and Leo until Yusei left but I thought it best to cut the chapter because well it's my birthday. Yes, June 14 so I thought it would be a good time to update until I can update the last part.**

 **Plus it took so many tries to rewrite this part. Let me know what you like, dislike, etc.**

 **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's nor X-Men Rogue, Kitty and Pyro.**

 **I do own Lily though**

* * *

 _When I first met you, I honestly didn't know you were gonna be this important to me_. –

Author's POV

The mutant toddler watched as her mama brought out the cake and the twins began to sing happy birthday. It was suppose to be a day of happiness but the young toddler couldn't help but feel a bit sad. No matter what face her mama puts on, the toddler could always scent the bitter smell of "sadness" her mama carries. That scent of sadness was always there, ever since the news of the death of Uncle Warren. The little girl's feral senses always sensed that sadness her mama carried. That was why when Marie asked her daughter to make a wish, the toddler only had one thought.

 _I wish there is someone who will make my mama happy._

Lily POV

Mama is doing the scowling face that Grumpy Grandpa Wolvie does when Grandpa X tells him no smokey.

Uncle Blister called and told mama he needed "Rogue" to help a client make a getaway. Something about officer following him, and the client not knowing that someone is following him.

Leo found it funny saying that I kicked mama out of the apartment. Mama was taking too long saying to me that she didn't **HAVE** to help Uncle Blister and that she could stay. I told mama that someone needs her help and took mama's hand and pulled her to the elevator.

Mama put Luna in charge of us, something about needing supervision around sugar.

I still don't get it why mama makes that twitchy face whenever she sees Pixy Stix though. She does complain that chocolate doesn't seem to give me a "sugar rush". Last time I had Pixy Stix, I was playing tag with Red, Bolt and Gizmo while mama and me visit Arcadia Movement, after that it's all fuzzy and I can't remember who won.

But I had fun making flowers grow in the swimming pool.

"Lily, what are you doing?" Leo asked me.

Luna POV

I couldn't help but giggle at Lily's appearance. She looked at Leo looking confused with her cheeks bulging with frozen raspberry looking like a chipmunk. She had some fruit juice smeared on her cheek and her little hands sticky from picking up the frozen fruit to her mouth.

I moved away from my duel with Leo and grabbed the wet napkin to clean Lily's sticky hands.

While Lily attempted to swallow I answered for her "she's eating Leo" I said exhaustingly.

Lily is rather small, reminding me of one of those dolls I used to play with before I started dueling. But despite her cute and cuddly appearance, she can really have quite an appetite and a constant need for snacks.

"I mean if she was hungry, can't she still have cake" Leo asked liked it was the obvious thing.

Lily managed to swallow the fruits in her mouth saying "my cake is for my movie snackie" adopting the manner of fact tone that Marie uses.

"Movie, yes we have to watch it. Wait what movie are we watching?" Leo said excitedly dropping the cards in his hand and already has the control in his hand and speeding through the channels.

Meanwhile I was struggling to wipe the fruit smears on Lily's face although she kept whining about being cleaned up. She pouted while I attacked the fruit juice smears on her face and fingers.

"You can have the first pick for the movie" I told her making Lily cheer and Leo complain.

"I thought I was going to Luna" Leo complained,

"Last time you chose a movie, it was a scary movie because you thought it was interesting. Besides, Lily is the birthday girl," I told Leo making one last clean up on Lily before she gets her sticky fingers on something.

"Don't worry Leo, I won't choose a boring one" Lily patted his arm consolingly.

I couldn't help but smile. Lily is just too adorable, like a little doll waiting to be dressed up. She reminds me of the dollie I used to play with years ago.

As I took the plates in the kitchen to load in the dishwasher I turned around and told Lily "don't choose a movie that Leo says its interesting, Marie will be upset if she finds out you spent the night awake with nightmares."

Lily gave me a thumb up saying "okie dokie Luna, I will not listen to Leo." This made Leo pout.

I smiled at the look of trust Lily gave me. So this is what it feels like to be the oldest.

Time skip to late at night

Unknown POV

The twins and the little one were all huddled together in the couch with a few blankets draped over them. They decided last minute to make a Disney marathon so they fell asleep seeing Tarzan late at night.

I saw the little princess huddled close to the female Signer as she clutched onto a stuffed toy version of Junk Synchron. Oh the irony of that toy when he arrives soon.

Speaking of arrival, the Signer should be heading close. Now would be a good time to get the little one ready before she is awakened.

Had anyone been awake, they would have witnessed a glowing ball of white light lift the princess's shoes from the front entrance to the couch. Her little feet with socks were sticking out of the blanket so her running shoes were gently placed on her feet with the shoelaces tied up. Luckily the little one had her trademark red jacket on that she stubbornly refuses to part with.

The princess' instincts were untrained but rather quite sharp. Her nose twitched as she sensed me move close. I smiled sadly as the little girl before me. How I wish she didn't have to be part of this danger, but there is no choice. For many years the Princess the Queen has been marked and targeted. How that woman must have boiled and stewed in her jealousy for many years. The moment the Dark Signers are close, they will awaken her.

The Lady Dark Signer.

The curse THAT wicked woman placed on the Queen and her loyal Guardians prevent me from talking to them.

However thanks to the loyal Guardian's quick thinking he protected the Princess from being cursed. Because of that, I can communicate with her. I may be limited to what I can do, but I will do everything in my power to save her, save _them_.

The Princess and Queen.

I look at the Princess as she sleeps away in the realm of sleep.

Time for her to wake up.

Lily's POV

I look around and it was very cloudy and I couldn't see anything. But I heard someone crying. It sounds like a man.

"Hello?" I yelled as I keep walking to find the crying man.

I found the crying man and he kept crying saying "I failed them." He was sitting on the ground with a hand covering his face. He was wearing a black cloak and the hood covered most of his face and hair.

It made me sad to see someone so sad. I remember how sad mama was when Uncle Warren died. Grandpa Logan wasn't lying when he said ferals can smell when someone is sad.

I know mama told me about stranger danger, but this man is really sad and need a hug.

I hug him saying to him "please don't cry." He froze at first but slowly hugged me too. He was breathing shakenly as he hugs me tight like he was scared I was going to disappear.

"You have to find him" he tells me.

I peek out of the hug and try to look at his face but the hood covered most of his face and I could only see his mouth.

"Find who?" I ask.

"You have to find him" he tells me again. "He can help, go downstairs and find him" the man tells me again. "Bolt can help you find him."

"How do you know about Bolt" I ask but it got foggy and he let me go. I rub my eyes trying to see better but suddenly I am back with the twins.

Leo was lying on the sofa snoring and Luna was leaning back on the sofa sleeping with the blanket almost falling off. I slide off the couch, being very quiet. Bolt doesn't come if others are near. I move very quietly to the door listening to Leo and Luna. Nope, they are still sleepy away.

"Bolt" I whisper. I heard a little squeak sound and I saw him. He moved to the elevator showing me that I need to follow him. Bolt has never lied to me, so I know that the sad man won't do anything to hurt me.

I wonder why the sad man said I needed to "find him."

Who is him?

Authors POV

Lily moved through the garage only to nearly having a run in collision with Yusei Fudo as he turned to avoid the young girl to only to crash into a wall and into a pile of cardboard boxes, wooden boards, and garbage cans, becoming blinded with pain.

Lily went over to Yusei and tried to wake him up, but he lost consciousness.

It was then that Leo and Luna run out the door and find Yusei, unconscious on the ground and in pain. Kneeling beside him was Lily with her hand on his face nudging him trying to wake him up.

As the twins got closer, Lily noticed then and turned to them teary eyed shaking saying "I think I killed him."

Later on that night 11:25pm

It was an interesting way to end the night. Luna reassured Lily many times that "no Lily, he is not dead. He is unconscious. See, he's still breathing."

Of course that lead to a series of pleads and sobs that sounded along the lines "we have to help him. It's my fault he's hurt."

Leo insisted on helping the mysterious young man that nearly collided with his small friend. Luna and Lily helped Leo drag the young man and his D-Runner to their apartment.

Of course bringing the unconscious young man to their couch brought up a new problem once his helmet and jacket and boots were removed to make him more comfortable.

"Leo," Luna quietly hissed at her twin brother while looking at the unconscious man suspiciously.

"What Luna" Leo whispered looking at his sister weirdly for her sudden strange behaviour.

"Look at the marker on his cheek" she pointed out as Lily scurries out of the room in hope to find a blanket for the sleeping man.

Leo was confused as his sister pointed out of the tattoo like mark on the unconscious man's face. "What about it?" he questioned her.

The twins stood by the couch watching Lily pull a blanket over the unconscious man fretting over his injuries and lost in thought.

Luna turned to her brother "Remember that weirdo who used to clean the pool? When dad came home and saw that guy had a mark on his cheek, he _**fired**_ him! Dad said that mark meant he was in the Facility!"

The twin brother looked at the unconscious man with more interest. "So you think _**this**_ guy was in the Facility too? Cool!"

Luna frustrated tugged her brother's ponytail aggravated at her brother's attitude. "That's not _**cool**_ , you dork! People who've been to the Facility are _**bad**_!" She emphasized catching Lily's attention as she made her way back with a blanket and was attempting to cover the injured young man with a blanket.

Lily interrupts the twins "but Luna, just because some people are bad it doesn't mean everyone who has been in the facility is _**bad**_ " she emphasized remembering Grandpa Sarutobi.

Lily remembers how she heard that people from Satellite are not treated nicely and remembered how her mama said it was the same way how non-mutants used to treat mutants. She remembered how Grandpa Sarutobi said he was from Neo Domino City but because someone wanted him to give up a secret he was "moved" to the Satellite and marked.

While Leo most of the time is known for his "egghead behaviour," he sensed that this conversation was going to get uncomfortable and intervened turning to his sister.

"Well... talk to his card spirits. See what they have to say about him." He tells his twin.

Luna rests her hand on top of the dueling deck sitting on the coffee table for a moment but Leo impatiently interrupts "well?"

Luna frowns as she looks at the duel deck. "They say that he's a good person. They also say he's very sad."

"I wonder what he's sad about. Maybe he lost his dog or his hamster-" Leo suddenly started listing the possible reasons to why the young man is sad and Lily noticed the injured man beginning to stir.

"Shh! He's waking up," the birthday girl hissed at Leo stopping him at his tracks when he noticed the injured man stirring awake.

Luna pulled Leo and motioned Lily to follow. "Let's go to sleep. We know that he is the good guy so let's just him rest and we can figure something out in the morning."

Everyone agreed and changed to their pyjamas and got ready for bed. The twins collapsed to sleep but Lily was still wide awake. In her baby blue nightgown she rolled out of bed and grabbed her red blanket and stuffed toy of Junk Synchron.

She padded her way to the unconscious Yusei Fudo. She threw her blanket on top of him in hope to make him more comfortable.

"I hope you will be okay" she whispers giving him a slight hug before padding back to her room.

Lily whispered to her stuffed toy of Junk Synchron before falling asleep asking "do you think he is here because of my birthday wish?"

Had Lily been awake she would have heard a voice of the sad man saying "happy birthday my dear."

The Next Morning – Yusei's POV – well while he has amnesia

I heard the echo of a little girl crying, asking me to wake up. My head throbbed as my eyes open; it took a moment to adjust to the dark room, when I realized I awoke to the sound of a thud.

I turned and to my surprise I saw two figures hovering over me, startled I sat up questioning the two figures asking "who are you?!"

My head throbbed slightly as I took in the two figures. They are twins with green hair and amber coloured eyes.

The female pips in first after getting over her initial shock, "we found you in the alley downstairs-"

The male chimes in "-you wrecked your bike"

"-you wouldn't wake up!-"

"-so we brought you up here.-"

"-you're heavy!-"

The male twin introduces himself "My name's Leonard, but please call me Leo. This is my sister Luna. We're twins, in case you couldn't tell. Not identical twins, obviously. She's a she and I'm a he, but-"

I stopped listening as I recognize the pile of cards sitting on the table. As I pick it up, I recognize one card that was called "Junk Synchron" but I couldn't remember where I have seen it.

My mind was bought out of my train of thought when I heard the twin who calls himself Leo ask me "So, uh, who are you, mister? What's your name?"

It was then that I realized that I couldn't remember anything.

"...I have no idea," I replied. I would have said something more when I saw the twins shocked look. Perhaps something to reassure them, maybe tell them that I should get my memory back soon. But what surprised me more was hearing a soft gasp and I turn only to see a little girl with a blue shirt of a hedgehog with bolts on his back and clutching a stuffed toy of what looks to be a plush toy version of "Junk Synchron."

Her tawny brown eyes filled with tears when she said "you can't remember anything?"

 _Later On_

The small girl her name is Lily, Lily Howlett. I consoled her by giving her a hug when she was tearing up that it was her fault I lost my memories. There was something about her that was familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. Who was she?

Lily turned five yesterday when she found me. She loves chocolate, Duel Monsters, flowers, animals and her mom. Well, adopted mom. Her mom was briefly engaged to another only to have been killed during a fight before the planned wedding. Her mother was taken in by a man when she was a teenager and he became the closest she knew to a father when her foster parents tried to send her to an asylum. She ended up taking his last name in his honour. Her mom had a fight with her two friends about a year ago and Lily hasn't seen them since. Her mom created an agency and works as a Private Investigator.

I learned all that about Lily when Luna suggested in her brother would find of their father's spare clothes I could borrow while I shower and hopefully it would help after my apparent run in to the stack of crates and wall. Luna said there was some left over pizza and said she would leave it to warm up so I could get something to eat.

Leo found some spare clothes for me and directed me to where the bathroom is to shower.

As Luna took Lily to the kitchen to help with breakfast and I was relieved that the little girl was no longer in tears. She was really adorable kid, although I couldn't help but feel that she looks familiar. That feeling that I have seen her, a long time ago.

Lily's POV

Luna was very confused when she saw me with the emergency cell. "What are you doing Lily?" She asks. "I thought we were not going to tell anyone about Blue Eyes?"

"I thought it would be a good idea to keep mama busy until we can help Blue Eyes," I whisper to Luna when the phone kept ringing. I still feel very sleepy and still yawned.

"Hello?" I hear a man's voice answer "Lily?"

"Uncle Blisty?" I was very confused. "I thought I called mama?" I look at the screen of the phone. No, the phone says mama.

"Marie, left to get breakfast and forgot her phone."

"Ohhhh, did everything go alright with….." I wanted to ask if they helped the man in trouble but I almost forgot Luna is listening.

"Well, it looks like it is going to take longer but don't worry, Marie should be there by lunch." He tells me sounding sleepy.

"You okay Uncle Blisty" I yawn again. I can't help it; he is making me feel sleepy.

"Don't worry kiddo, I am still missing my cup of coffee, now what is it you wanted Marie for?" He asks me.

Oops, I forgot why I was calling mama again. "Uhhhh, chicken and cinnamon rolls!" I chirp when I saw the Luna putting pizza in mini oven to warm up. Now my tummy hungry. "Can you ask mama if she can please make chicken stir fry for lunch and pick up some cinnamon buns we really like please?"

Uncle Blister laughs saying "no problem kiddo-"

"Oh before I forget, thank you for the present, I love it" I say happily.

"Glad you do, bye kiddo" he tells me.

"Bye Uncle Blister" I tell him hearing the conve- convi- well the mini oven chime telling me pizza is warmed up.

"Food!" I chirp happily. I would cheer more but my tummy grumbled loudly and I see Blue Eyes come in the room and give a small smile seeing me happy. "Blue Eyes!" I chirp only to sense same smell. He really feels sad even he can't remember. I run to him to give him a hug. He gives me a funny look but accepts the hug.

"Blue Eyes?" he asks me.

Leo laughs and I feel embarrassed, "because amnesia is too hard for Lily to say."

"Leo" I whine "you are going to make Blue Eyes think I'm a baby just because I have trouble saying amnene-, aminie-, aninnie-, amimi- that word!" I hide my face feeling myself go red but Blue Eyes takes my hands and gives me a small smile.

"Don't worry, I like the nickname Blue Eyes more" he tells me and I am very happy he doesn't smell as sad as before.

Author's POV

Luna, Leo a sat beside one another in one side of the table Lily and Yusei *ahem* I mean Blue Eyes sat on the other side of the table eating the slices of pizza some more enthusiastically then others.

"Lily," Luna giggled "you have some sauce on your face" she points out the tomato sauce that is slightly smeared by her lips.

Lily tries to wipe it only for some of it to end up on the tip of her nose.

Blue Eyes /Yusei's corner of his mouth twitched to a small smile as he placed his finished plate down and grabs a clean napkin in the middle of the table to clean Lily's face.

"So" Leo broke the silence while Blue Eyes cleaned his friend's face, "I never met anyone with amnesia before."

"Where are we exactly?" Blue Eyes questions, leaving Lily to happily munch on the crust of her pizza.

Leo looked excited at the question asked by the mysterious man and leads him to the dining room leaving the others to follow him.

"Check this out" he tells Blue Eyes as he waves his hands for the curtains behind them open, revealing the lush and beautiful courtyard. Although Luna at the same time annoyed at her brother tells him exasperated, "Leo, just answer his question and tell him where we are!"

Lily somehow perched herself at the top of the sofa armrest while she watched the twins as if it was a tennis match.

Leo continued to ignore his twin as he told Blue Eyes what he thought was the best things about living in the Tops. "Cool, huh? It's on a motion sensor. We've also got a-"

Luna however had enough and cut off her twin's speech. "You're in our apartment, in an area called The Tops."

But Leo revved on as if he wasn't cut off by his sister. "Nice, huh? It's the best place in New Domino City; only super-rich people can live here." He bragged only to be scolded by Luna.

"Leo" she hissed at him noticing Lily's frown at the mention of the super-rich.

Blue Eyes either didn't hear the comment or chose not to comment and instead tried to change the subject.

"How did I end up in that alleyway?" He asked but looked to be fighting off falling asleep.

"We answer later Blue Eyes, you go rest" Lily tugged the amnesic Yusei Fudo to the twins spare bedroom and the twins ended up helping their mysterious guest to get comfortable while ensuring that his clothes were being cleaned in the wash at the moment.

This brought a new argument to debate. Breaking the news to Marie of Lily's newest stray in.

Luna still insisted that in would be better to let him leave, Leo insisted that he stayed until he gets his memory back and Lily was dead against the idea of hitting Blue Eyes in the head to get his memory back.

Lily POV

"You know he can't say here" Luna said disapprovingly like mama did when she said a pet horse is not a good pet to keep.

"Don't be heartless Luna, he was badly hurt" Leo said.

"Please guys, we can't throw him out" I say giving Luna my puppy eyes look.

But I jumped when I heard a voice behind us saying "morning guys. Please tell me it's not another Sally incident."

Oh-uh. Mama was listening to us. Wait, does mama think that I found another animal friend to bring home?

Leo looked like he wanted to laugh in relief. "Don't worry Marie, this is nothing like the Sally incident" he tells mama.

I just want to pass out on the floor like they do on tv, and I think Luna wants to do the same.

Blue Eyes in the other room, how we explain this to mama that we had to help him. He since he got hurt because of me.

"Listen guys I'm going to get started on lunch, and in the meantime please on your new stray. I want to know what happened." Mama tells us in the tone meaning that someone is going to do extra chores if they try to lie.

Luna was very shakey with nerves as mama would say and I was worried she was going to get mama to send Blue Eyes away.

But at that moment the dryer buzzed.

"Oh look the clothes are dry, I'll get it." Luna said and rushed to the laundry room, happy to leave.

"I'll go check on Blue Eyes" I say, jumping to my feet to hug mama before going to see if Blue Eyes is awake.

"I'll help you Lily" Leo said running behind me.

I hear mama give a small laugh before going to the kitchen. Good. Now to help Blue Eyes.

Yusei/Blue Eyes POV

"There you go. Does that help any?" Leo asked me although in a whisper tone.

I'm no longer wearing the spare clothes that the twins lent me but my original clothes that they were kind enough to wash.

Luna sat in the edge of the bed while Lily sat perched on Leo's desk clutching onto her stuffed toy of Junk Synchron in one arm while poking a red dragon model that sat on the desk in the other hand cautiously as if she expected the dragon to move. She stopped once she seemed sure it wasn't going to come to life and pulled out cell phone from her pocket and began to fiddle with it.

I stood at the middle of the room while Leo was trying to help me remember… in his own way.

"Now that you've got your jacket on, take a deep breath and say 'My name is...' and then, say your name."

His sister frustrated scolded him frustrated with her brother's attempt and lost her patience with him. "He's tried that ten times! It's obviously not working, Leo! "

Leo retorted back saying "Well it worked on TV! I saw this guy in a show one time; he was helping people remember things they forgot-"

Lily let out a small growl making me think of a small puppy trying to get attention and whispered. "We still haven't found a way to break the news to mama still. She is going to find out if you keep arguing" she huffed crossing her arms with a cell phone in her hand.

I frowned at this comment "your mom is here and you didn't tell her I'm here."

The three kids at a guilty look and Lily began to say "I thought if I ask Mama's friend to find out about you, it would be easier to help you first."

She would have said more but the phone began to ring scaring Lily to almost falling off the desk if I didn't catch her.

"If it helps, you are not the first one Lily has found injured to nurse back to help. Marie has dealt with Lily's strays she brings home many times," Leo tells me reassuringly.

I raised an eyebrow at this. "Really?" I asked skeptical as I placed Lily on the ground. She turned 4 yesterday and I can't see a mother being okay with her little girl bringing in injured men from outside.

"Leo, you can't say that." Luna scolds. "The strays Lily tends to bring home is animals, Blue Eyes is a human. That is very different."

I would have asked more but I heard a woman's voice yell out "can one of you guys bring me ma phone, my hands are full here." I noted that she has a tinge of a Southern accent.

"Hold on a second" I hear Lily pipe up with the phone to her ear. She points to the twins and I saying "don't go anywhere" before leaving the room.

"Listen guys, I appreciate your help but I don't want to cause any problems with Marie-" I began to tell them but was cut off when Leo began to protest but was cut off when Lily ran back into the room.

"I have an idea" Lily huffs running back to the room trying to catch her breath.

Luna sighs "I hope it's better than Leo's idea."

The twins began to squabble but Lily takes my hand and pulled me to the hall into one room with more figures of the red dragon and a blond guy in the poster. Seeing him made me gasp. I don't understand why seeing this guy would invoke such a reaction from me.

It was then that I noticed that Leo was focusing on my reaction now instead of arguing with his twin.

"Like where they left their keys and stuff... hey, what'cha lookin' at?" He asks me.

I point out at the shrine "those," I tell him.

Leo excitedly began to tell me about it "Huh? Oh, that's my shrine. Jack Atlas is like, my all-time hero. He's the greatest, no one can beat him in a turbo-duel! And one day I'm gonna be the champ, just like Jack! "

I noticed Lily scowled at the mention of Jack Atlas muttering louder then she intended making Luna giggle and Leo ignore her. "Jack Atlas greatest? No, more like meaniest," she mutters shuffling her shoes against the carpet. She gave off an angry huff looking like a kitten trying to act scary.

"You know Leo, you can't even ride a normal bike" Luna points out.

Leo argues back stating "I stayed up for twelve seconds last time I tried!" He turns to me asking me "So does Jack Atlas mean anything to you?"

I nod focusing in trying to place Jack Atlas but I couldn't. "Yeah, but I don't know why."

Leo points at me "you could be a fan of his" he tells me ignoring Lily's mutter saying 'I hope not.' Then looked excited when another thought came to him "Maybe you're a fan of his, too. Or maybe you were hoping to duel him; I mean, you are a turbo-duelist. "

I almost didn't hear Lily's mutter "I hope you win Blue-Eyes."

I was a bit startled at how he came to that conclusion. "How do you know that?" I ask him.

Lily tugged my jacket and pointed to the red vehicle I didn't pay much attention to until now. "You were riding your duel runner before you hit the wall trying not to hit me."

I let out a confused sound at Lily's comment as I studied the runner hoping it would would spark a memory. No luck at all.

Leo excitedly asks me "Am I right about you? Are you a big-time duelist in town to duel Jack?" Perhaps hoping that me seeing my runner would help.

I shook my head, "I don't think I'm a 'big-time' anything." Lily wilts at my comment and clutches onto my sleeve of my jacket.

Luna, frustrated with her brother snaps at her brother "maybe you should try hypnotizing him, Leo" she says in a sarcastic tone.

Lily ends up tugging Leo's arm insistently, perhaps trying to prevent another argument but pipes up and says "Leo, what about the invite."

Thankfully Leo was more excited with Lily's idea then arguing with Luna and runs to his shrine of Jack Atlas to take off an envelope to show me.

"Mister, maybe you have one of these! I'll take it out, you tell me if it looks familiar!" He tells me excitedly as he holds onto the envelope.

I nod at him telling him okay while Leo takes an invitation out of the envelope and hands it tome. I studied the invite only to notice that the invite was addressed to Luna. I decided to ignore that and focus on where the invite is to.

"The 'Fortune Cup'?" I ask the children and Lily looked like she was going explain but Leo beat her to it.

"Yeah, it's this big tournament between a bunch of people KaibaCorp randomly selected! It's gonna be huge! And hey, hey get this! They selected me, I'm gonna be in it!" He says excitedly.

Luna corrects Leo stating, "actually, they selected me."

The twins end up bickering again only on the sideline while Lily kept looking at the door worriedly. I noted that the scent of food coming from the kitchen. I take it her mom must be the one in the kitchen.

It was then that I heard Leo yell at Luna telling her "you don't know for sure that he's a bad guy, Luna! Maybe he was framed for a crime he didn't commit! That happens, you know, I saw it on TV once!"

I don't know why I have a mark but as far as the twins are concerned I am a criminal since I am marked. That is what I know for sure. I shouldn't stay with the children, they don't deserve any trouble that would follow me.

"Thanks for trying to help me and everything, but this Fortune Cup thing isn't ringing any bells." I tell them throwing the invitation back to where Leo took it from. Lily and Leo were amazed at that, so I took the opportunity to get ready to leave.

"I should get outta here." I tell them pressing the button for the elevator. "I shouldn't trouble you guys anymore." I thought that maybe by leaving I can see if I can find my memories at another place.

Leo began to protest and Luna looked upset at the news but Lily took it worst of all.

I didn't move a single step when a weight latched onto my right arm. Lily looked at me with her eyes shining and in a brokenhearted tone said to me "no Blue Eyes, you can't go."

I wanted to tell her it was for the best, that she shouldn't cry over me. But it was a cough that brought me from my train of thought to a halt.

The children and I turned to see the new person in the room and without a doubt, she was Lily's mother.

She stood tall with confidence although I can see she is a little shorter then me. At first take, I knew she was Lily's mother.

Then I remember Lily mention to me that she is adopted. If I didn't know, I would have thought Marie was Lily's biological mother.

She looked to be around my age. She has flawless, pale skin that women would envy and tawny brown eyes just like Lily. She has bust long brown hair with white streak framing her face. She was wearing a black turtleneck shirt, black pants and dark brown boots with black design. I took note that a green jacket was left on the couch. Most likely hers. I noted that she also had brown gloves on which was odd for this weather but none of that was what I was focused on.

She has this silver necklace with a red stone inside a silver looking pendant.

A memory struck me of a blurred woman holding a child in a field of flowers singing softly to the little girl.

Everyone's reaction to her appearance was instantaneous.

"Marie" Leo exclaimed.

"Marie" Luna said nervously.

"Mama" Lily said still clinging on to my's arm.

"Miss" I said calmly. "I'm sorry for any trouble I cause, but I'll leave," I apologized.

"He can't leave!" Leo exclaimed "Marie, he has amnesia and can't remember his name or anything."

Marie frowns at Leo's words and I know that I have seen her before. Something keeps telling me, there is something more about her. It feels like a dream that I heard her voice screaming in panic for an ambulance. The thought of that left me feeling ill though.

"Listen," she tells me getting my undivided attention. "Considering that you have amnesia you are much more vulnerable heading out without a plan or idea where to go. Stay here, recuperate and maybe we can put our heads together and find out about you."

She really shouldn't be trying to accommodate me. "I don't want to be a bother-" I insisted but blushed when my stomach made itself known by growling. I couldn't help it, when the food smelled delicious.

She smiled at my embarrassment and clapped my hands, "alright then, Leo and Luna please set the table, Lily please make sure he doesn't leave, I'll get lunch." I noted that Lily is no longer clutching on my arm but settled to holding onto my hand with her hand.

I couldn't help but think that it must be a mistake that she wants me here longer. As she turns, I reach out to catch her arm. "Are you sure you are okay with it?" I ask her. I noted how similar her eyes look to Lily's. She looked like she wanted to say something but settled for giving me a smile and a nod that it is alright with her.

"Alright Sugah let's get you fed" she tells me as she turns back to the kitchen. I felt myself flush at the term of endearment she used on me.

I may not remember my name, but I am sure no one has called me sugar before.


End file.
